SEOKLAID
by Amazonas De Terry
Summary: SEOKLAID UA. La banda de rock más aclamada cuyos integrantes son mejor conocidos como "los chicos bonitos del rock" está en una un encrucijada, sus líderes Anthony y Terry, parecen estar en la lucha por el mando y al parecer también por el amor. ¿Será que la amistad podrá sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo? Minific. Escrito por Amazonas para la GF 2019. Se publicará 1 cap x sem.
1. Ch. 1 Dream On;

SEOKLAID

Fic conjunto en colaboración de Ayame DV- Andreia Letellier, Gissa- Maia Moretti Elby8a-Marcela Luna.

CH.1 Dream On!

Por Elby8a

El ligero temblor de manos se extendía hasta su brazo y recorría todo su cuerpo.

La incesante sensación del nudo en la boca del estómago se extendía hasta su pecho y nublaba de momento su mente amenazando con hacerlo presa del pánico.

"No quiero pensar en eso ahora, no quiero pensar en eso ahora" Ese era su mantra.

"¡YOLO! (solo se vive una vez) Lo demás no importaba", pensaba al tiempo que daba otro trago a la botella.

Oscuridad absoluta, el ruido incesante de gritos se escuchaba distorsionado desde donde él se encontraba. Aunque los nervios se hacían presentes jamás intercambiaría ese sentimiento por nada del mundo. "¡Love the rush!" (Amo la adrenalina).

¡Esto era su vida, para esto había nacido!

Las manos le sudaban y no podía sacudir de su pecho esa sensación de estarse lanzando a un precipicio sin paracaídas. Cada presentación era igual, no importaba cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo. La adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Esto siempre le pasaba aunque sabía ocultarlo a la perfección. Un talento innato en él. Bien podría haber sido actor, o un excelente jugador de póker, pero su pasión era ésta, la música.

Las notas lo llenaban de vida, le transmitían sentimientos que avivaban la llama que llevaba por dentro y que a momentos sentía que ardería como por combustión espontánea. Si no liberaba esa pasión, esas emociones lo consumirían por dentro. Ya en algún momento intentaron obligarlo a que los reprimiera. ¡No más! Había trazado una línea y no permitiría que nadie nuca más le dijera como vivir su vida.

Los audífonos en sus oídos lo hacían aislarse del mundo en su acostumbrado ritual antes de salir a escena, inspirándose con los grandes; en este momento era el solo de Slash en la icónica "Dirty Diana" de Michael Jackson. Si hubiera alguna manera de eliminar a los medios de la ecuación lo habría hecho ya desde hace mucho tiempo, le gustaba la energía en la interacción con el público, más no la atención que a su persona atraía.

El sombrero tipo outback de piel cubriendo su chocolata cabellera que le llegaba a los omóplatos, los infaltables Ray Ban aviator colgando del cuello en v de la impecable camiseta negra de manga corta, que envolvía sus bien trabajados músculos. Con la chamarra biker de piel al hombro se encontraba recargado en la pared aledaña al túnel que llevaba al escenario. Enfundado de la cintura para abajo en jeans de corte ajustado, y rectos por la pantorrilla (que parecían haber sido puestos con mantequilla) por lo pegados a su anatomía esculpida en mármol, con la rodilla levantada y la bota industrial izquierda apoyada en la pared. El joven de veintitrés años movía sus caderas, compenetrándose con la canción dejando ver porqué arrancaba apasionados gritos y desenfrenadas muestras de cariño por parte de más de una chica.

Tales muestras incluían (pero no estaban limitadas) a prendas íntimas que arrojaban al enigmático y talentoso guitarrista de Seoklaid. Adoraban verlo sudar, ya que su humedecida camiseta siempre con frases irreverentes, (en esta ocasión con la frase "I speak fluent sarcasm") se le cernía dejando ver las delicias que bajo esta se escondían, probablemente imaginando que era a ellas a quienes les hacía el amor en el escenario al acariciar las cuerdas de su *Gibson Les Paul con sus agiles y poderosos dedos.

Por otra parte los hermanitos Cornwell se movían como peces en el agua aguardando los momentos antes de salir. Cada quien respetando el espacio del otro, era una silenciosa regla entre los integrantes de ese grupo un tanto disfuncional que gracias a su talento habían logrado colarse en el gusto del público.

La vida de Terrence Graham Grandchester, no había sido la misma desde que había decidido aceptar la oferta de su amigo Tony de unirse a la banda. Todavía no lograba entender como era que precisamente él, un autoproclamado lobo solitario (por así convenir a sus intereses), era que se había dejado convencer de ser partícipe de los locos delirios de grandeza de su amigo. Tal vez porque secretamente compartían los mismos sueños. Él solo quería tocar música hasta los últimos días de su vida, en eso coincidían. Para ambos la fama y la fortuna venían en segundo lugar, tan solo era una consecuencia de la pasión que plasmaban en lo que amaban hacer. La música los había unido creando un vínculo de camaradería y silencioso entendimiento entre los dos jóvenes.

Anthony había perdido a su madre desde muy pequeño, y él, bueno, a veces hubiera preferido creer que también era huérfano. Definitivamente era más feliz estando por su cuenta.

Tan solo por hobby era que se había presentado cada día durante un año consecutivo, al caer el atardecer en Central Park. Siempre le había gustado la noche para ocultar su rostro y dejar que su talento hablara por él. Su guitarra y su amplificador, fieles compañeros quienes le ayudaban a entregarse por completo a su música, a veces tocando canciones de alguien más, a veces solo dando rienda suelta a sus dedos improvisando. El estuche de su guitarra nunca terminaba vacío. Los transeúntes siempre lo premiaban con alguna moneda, los más espléndidos con billetes, la gran mayoría con aplausos. Ese era el pago que más le gustaba y le hacía sonreír. Tal vez porque le hacía recordar las palabras de su padre "Óyeme bien, jamás un hijo mío vivirá de los aplausos."

Ahí era que había conocido a Anthony, quien lo había acompañado por dos semanas a sus presentaciones callejeras. Obviamente al principio había querido golpearlo por invadir su espacio.

Después había terminado por convencerlo de unirse a su banda. El guitarrista anterior se había retirado sin mayor explicación aludiendo a ser mucho mejor que él y los otros integrantes. Ahora se les presentaba la oportunidad que habían estado buscando para tocar ante gente importante de la industria, podría ser su gran momento y le pedía encarecidamente que se presentara con ellos. Le había gustado la actitud franca del rubio. Había apreciado que confiara en un completo extraño lo suficiente como para que le salvara el pellejo. Nadie había confiado en él de esa manera. Seis años habían pasado desde entonces.

Si era honesto, debía admitir que Anthony era la única persona en este mundo a la que sentía que le importaba y por eso era que estaba ahí, exponiéndose al mundo aunque paradójicamente lo que quería era pasar desapercibido. Esa idea resultaba un tanto inverosímil para cualquiera que entrara en contacto con él ya que donde y como quiera que estuviera llamaba la atención, no solo por sus casi 1.87 de estatura, sino por su magnética personalidad sin mencionar su rostro de estrella Hollywoodense y cuerpo de deidad griega.

¡Flash! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la luz enceguecedora que lo dejó viendo destellos aún con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Shit Cornwell! Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso y menos sin mis lentes oscuros. La próxima vez te daré un pretexto para comprarte un móvil nuevo— le dijo furioso haciendo resaltar aún más su acento británico.

— Grandchester ya sabes que a las fans les encanta ver el minuto a minuto, además se los prometí si cumplían el reto de agregar 10,000 seguidores más a mi Instagram. Deberías ya de estar acostumbrado. —

Archie le decía en tono burlón, apenas podía creer que siendo miembro de un reconocido grupo de rock (pues no le importaba lo que la prensa dijera), ellos no eran una boy band, ni una banda tributo. Eran una mezcla ecléctica entre rock alternativo de los 80's y 90's, con algo de glam metal, y toques del grunge underground. Era una muy particular combinación entre Guns N Roses, Metallica, Aerosmith, Def Leppard y Nirvana. Su sonido era vintage. Vaya tenía que admitir que entendía porque se confundían a veces al describir su estilo. Lo que si era inconfundible aunque no tuviera nombre, era su muy peculiar visión de lo que querían lograr como grupo "Trascender". Eso y la inquebrantable voluntad de su primo Anthony era lo que los mantenía unidos a pesar de las diferencias de personalidades. Por todo esto no entendía cómo era posible que Grandchester pretendiera ocultarse de la exposición a los medios. ¿A caso no sabía que lo de hoy era precisamente utilizarlos como aliados?

Stear jugaba con las baquetas haciendo ágiles movimientos en el aire, girándolas entre sus dedos con destreza concentrado en sus ejercicios de calentamiento sin inmutarse por el ya acostumbrado pleito casado entre esos dos. Los observaba a una distancia prudente, ya se sabía de memoria la rutina.

—Si lo estoy o no, es cosa que a ti no te importa, así que quítate de mi cara de una buena vez— advirtió Terry señalándolo con su dedo y dándole golpecitos en el pecho.

—Estúpido inglés, no vuelvas a tocarme o te partiré la cara con todo y tus gafas— dijo indignado, elevando su tono.

"Ok y aquí el mediador hace su aparición en 3, 2, 1" Contaba Stear mentalmente meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Hasta repetía en su mente uno de los usuales diálogos de conciliación. "Ya, tranquilícense no saldremos así. Debemos tener buena vibra y transmitirla al público así que bájenle de una buena vez", diría Anthony, poniéndose en medio como siempre. De no ser por él ya se habrían partido la cara en más de una ocasión.

—Me encantaría que lo intentaras— Le decía el guitarrista con tono retador y un brillo especial en sus ojos cobalto. — Sería muy divertido ver cómo le haces para cubrir los golpes que dejaré en tu linda cara para que no se muestren en tu Instagram—Sonrío pendenciero, malicioso, aún más, al ver la duda en los ojos de Archie.

—Atrévete entonces y no habrá gafas que cubran tus moretones— respondió furibundo y amenazante.

Archie y Terry estaban peligrosamente cerca de cruzar el punto sin retorno.

El inglés le dio un fuerte empujón al bajista en el pecho, y este le propinó un manotazo tumbándole el sombrero.

— Ok Anthony en cualquier momento 3, 2, 1— volvió a contar Stear un tanto extrañado, pero ni sus luces del rubio.

En su lugar otro apuesto rubio entrado en sus treintas, más alto, de larga melena y con cara de pocos amigos se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

— ¡Hey ustedes dos ya déjense de tonterías!— les decía Albert su manager, colocándose en medio de los aguerridos compañeros. Estos se separaron a regañadientes sin dejar de lanzarse miradas retadoras.

—Lo que yo quisiera saber es ¿A qué maldita hora vamos a empezar el concierto?, la gente se merece un respeto y ya llevamos veinte minutos de atraso— Reclamaba Grandchester al recién llegado, mientras recogía su sombrero del suelo con un elegante movimiento.

—Es cierto, en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo con éste. Nunca nos atrasamos tanto — secundaba Archie reacomodando la camisa que se había salido de su pantalón.

— ¿Albert en dónde está Anthony? — Preguntó Stear acomodando la calavera que adornaba sus lentes de aumento en el puente de su nariz, al fin interviniendo en la plática. — La anterior enemistad pareció desvanecerse ante la observación del castaño baterista.

— A eso he venido, necesito que me ayuden a buscar a Tony — Dijo Albert en tono preocupado, este tipo de comportamiento en Anthony era poco común, siempre estaba más que listo para salir a la presentación.

Al contrario, siempre se podía contar con el joven para mediar entre las fuertes personalidades de los otros miembros de la banda. Especialmente con Terry, quien podía resultar algo difícil de lidiar. El joven de rubia cabellera y ojos azul celeste era la roca en la que se cimentaba el frágil equilibrio de emociones que representaba Seoklaid.

— La última vez que lo vi estaba en el vestidor, ya sabes que le encanta cuidar hasta el último detalle — contestó Archie.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, lo vi dirigirse a la azotea, recuerdo haber bromeado con respecto a que no tenía que esconderse de mí para fumarse un cigarrillo. — Agregó Terry pensativo.

Se escucharon unos aplausos provenientes de detrás de los cuatro hombres, y al unísono se voltearon a ver al extraviado vocalista de la banda que con sus converse blancos, sus jeans rasgados y la siempre fiel camisa de franela a cuadros amarrada a la cintura, lucía más joven para su edad, dandole a la banda un toque grunge.

— Bravo, si ya terminaron de holgazanear, ¿Les importaría moverse?, no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo un concierto que dar. — Les dijo dirigiéndoles una sonrisa sarcástica, pasando en medio del cuarteto sin detenerse. Los tres aludidos lo siguieron con paso veloz por el pasillo que dirigía al escenario.

El estruendo de los primeros acordes de la canción no se hizo esperar, seguido por los gritos de la audiencia conformada en su mayoría por las féminas que aplaudían a cada uno de los bellos integrantes de Seoklaid quienes eran conocidos (para su grande pesar) como los "niños bonitos" del rock. Más de una soñaba con colarse a sus camerinos.

— Buenas noches Chicago ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy en la ciudad de los vientos? Espero que estén listos para soñar con nosotros, soñar hasta que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad ya que nunca sabremos cuando nos tocará irnos. — Saludaba Anthony al momento que volteaba a ver a Terry dando la señal.

"Así que estamos en Chicago de nueva cuenta" pensaba Terry sonriendo pícaramente al recordar la última vez que pasó por ahí. En su corto paso por la vida Grandchester reconocía que jamás sería recordado como un santo. No era ajeno a los placeres de la carne, pero sí podía regodearse que hasta ese momento, nunca había abusado de su estatus como rockstar para conseguir los favores de alguna más que dispuesta fanática. Ahora que aprovecharse de sus bien dotados atributos otorgados por la madre naturaleza, bueno, esa era otra historia.

Siendo tan celoso como era de su privacidad, se podría decir que era casi un milagro que no hubiera fotos publicadas de su rostro descubierto circulando por los medios. Disfrutaba esa parte, ya que le brindaba algo de libertad cuando decidía mezclarse con la gente común y corriente, cosa que le gustaba hacer al llegar a una nueva ciudad. Una delicia pecosa llenaba sus pensamientos. Era un pequeño torbellino que le había arrancado la camisa con todo y botones en la primera oportunidad. Ese par de días juntos en verdad había dejado una huella imborrable.

"Dream on" Cantaba Anthony y eso era lo que él hacía. Soñaba despierto con ese momento de arrebatada pasión y entrega absoluta.

Un hermoso brassiere de satín rosa con cintas lilas se desabrochaba al momento que la dama le ofrecía su senos rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Él deslizo uno ávidamente en su boca y saboreó la sal de su piel. El erecto botón tenía un delicioso sabor, pero más delicioso aún había sido probar la humedad entre sus piernas. La había ayudado a entrar en su vehículo, obviamente no le permitiría manejar en ese estado, así que buscaba en su bolso alguna identificación con su dirección, cuando la envinada damisela había iniciado su avance sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. En cualquier otro momento él se hubiera negado, pero había sido un silencioso testigo de los relatos de esa despechada chica a quien el idiota de su novio había abandonado a su suerte apenas horas antes. Se deleitaba recordando el incesante movimiento de caderas que se unían y se separaban cada vez con mayor desesperación en ese breve espacio que no permitía tener piel sin tocar.

— Sing with me… — Cantaba su amigo Tony, al igual que la belleza sobre sus piernas había cantado junto con él al ser tocada con sus expertos dedos en el punto más sensible de su íntimidad. Esos mismos dedos que en ese momento acariciaban las cuerdas de su instrumento el cual tocaba con pericia pegándolo a su cuerpo, a su bajo vientre, estrujándolo, arrancándole las notas deseadas haciéndolo vibrar a él de nueva cuenta y a su audiencia entera.

El joven entregaba el alma en cada estrofa, sus sueños siempre habían sido estos, darse por completo a su audiencia. Las luces de los reflectores le daban de lleno en su bello rostro, sus azules ojos se entrecerraban, su frente se perlaba de sudor, pero él seguía deleitando a su público con su talento y no tenía ninguna intención de dejar de hacerlo. Estar en el escenario era lo que le daba sentido a su vida.

Hacía algún tiempo que no se sentía como él mismo. Si le preguntaban de qué se trataba no sabría decirlo, excepto que tenía la sensación que ya nada volvería a ser como antes; así que al carajo la represión, algo se había roto dentro de él, lo sabía, el velo de la cordura se desvanecía cada vez más. ¿Qué era lo que decían por ahí? Que las reglas habían sido hechas para romperse. Bien pues estaba más que dispuesto a poner a prueba ese dicho.

La cabeza le quería explotar, la luz del medio día se filtraba por entre las cortinas de la lujosa habitación. En realidad no quedaba ni sombra de la suite que había recibido el día anterior. Había prendas de vestir tiradas desde la puerta hasta la mesa de centro. Algunas botellas de champagne yacían rotas en el piso, otras de bourbon, volteadas sobre los sillones, un charco derramado en la antes pulcra alfombra blanca, todas vacías. La pantalla estaba a punto de desprenderse de su base en la pared. El celular había atravesado uno de los vidrios de las puertas que daban a la terraza desde donde se podían ver los rascacielos de la isla de Manhattan. Sentía el cuerpo pegajoso, las náuseas eran casi incontrolables.

Entrecerró sus ojos sentándose en la cama y la sábana se deslizó por su pecho desnudo hasta su cintura. Se talló la cara para desperezarse y vio a una pelirroja que se arremolinaba junto a él dejando sus abundantes pechos al descubierto. En ese momento, una preciosa mulata hizo acto de presencia recogiendo algunas prendas y comenzando a ponérselas sin dejar de sonreírle pícara y mas que satisfecha. Él quiso levantarse para ir al baño, ya no soportaba la crema batida seca adherida a todo su cuerpo, pero al abrir bien los ojos se vio atrapado entre la pelirroja y una voluptuosa pelinegra con rastros de labial escarlata en su boca. El portaba el mismo tono en su abdomen y bajo vientre.

La puerta de la otra alcoba de la suite se azotó ruidosamente, provocándole que se cubriera los oídos con sus manos mientras intentaba calmar las ondas de dolor que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. Escuchó unos fuertes pasos y acto seguido se abrió la puerta de entrada.

—Ya deberías estar listo. La rueda de prensa empieza en media hora. Chicas, lo siento pero ya deben irse— dijo el recién llegado un tanto exasperado. La mulata ya había desaparecido. La pelinegra se levantó como resorte cuando escucho el portazo, pero la pelirroja se había acurrucado pegándose más al joven músico como si fuera una lapa— ¡Y tú hazme el maldito favor de darte una ducha! —

—Es lo que intento, me podrías ayudar a quitármela de encima— dijo suplicante y molesto frotándose las sienes con sus dedos.

—Lo siento, esta vez limpiaras tu desastre tú mismo. Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente después del concierto— Apenas y podía creer que estas escenas de bacanal se hubieran vuelto una constante en su amigo por los pasados 5 meses desde que estuvieran en Chicago. Iba de mal en peor. Honestamente ahora, se arrepentía de no haber puesto un alto desde que todo había empezado.

Su actitud era la misma durante todas las ruedas de prensa. Apoderarse de la silla más alejada de las cámaras y tocar su guitarra mientras las personas a su alrededor hablaban, haciendo y contestando preguntas. En esta ocasión su cabello estaba atado a su nuca en una cola baja. El sombrero elegido había sido uno tipo fedora, los espesos lentes oscuros y un cigarrillo sin encender entre sus delgados pero muy apetecibles labios.

— ¿Anthony por qué los lentes oscuros, no estarás adoptando las mañas de tu amigo? —

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? He descubierto que son muy cómodos en especial después de una noche de desvelo contra las luces de sus cámaras—

— ¿Qué dices de la gente que opina que tú eres el alma de la banda?—

—Les diría que nadie es indispensable— contestó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, bajando un poco la mirada, mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa sarcástica cruzaba por sus labios. —El motivo por el cual Seoklaid ha funcionado, es por el talento que cada uno de sus miembros aporta. Nos alimentamos los unos a los otros de ese talento y a la hora de la toma de decisiones todas las opiniones pesan lo mismo. —

Terry solo asistía por mero trámite, ya que jamás hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario. Eso no impedía que los reporteros quisieran lanzársele a la yugular en especial con su errático comportamiento de los últimos meses.

— ¿Terry, qué nos puedes decir de las grandes cantidades que se han tenido que pagar para cubrir los daños a los hoteles donde Seoklaid se ha estado hospedando durante la gira? — Terry aparentemente ni siquiera se inmutó ante la pregunta, simplemente siguió en lo suyo ignorando al reportero olímpicamente.

— Con respecto a esas cuentas, también deberían incluir en sus notas que todas y cada una de ellas han sido pagadas en su totalidad, así que no deberían de quejarse ya que no hay falta que perseguir. — intervino Albert al tiempo que Anthony y Terry intercambiaban silenciosas miradas.

— Terry, a pesar de tu fuerte carácter, parecería que no tienes voz ni voto en las decisiones de la banda. ¿No tienes nada que decir con respecto a que los demás tengan que pagar por tus desastres? ¿A caso no te cansas de que siempre tengan que responder y dar la cara por ti? — Preguntó insidiosa una reportera rubia de ojos azules.

Terry dejó de tocar su instrumento, se puso de pie lentamente con una peligrosa media sonrisa. Tomó su guitarra con ambas manos por el brazo y blandiéndola en el aire con un furioso movimiento la estrelló contra la mesa sobre la que estaba el servicio de café rompiéndola en dos. Tazas, platos, azúcar y demás enseres volaron aterrizando por todos lados. La guitarra estalló en mil pedazos que quedaron dispersados por la alfombra. Metió con algo de dificultad su mano dentro del bolsillo de sus apretados jeans y sacó un fajo de billetes de cien dólares que aventó de manera displicente sobre los escombros.

— Ahí tiene, esto deberá cubrir el monto. Yo siempre pago lo que debo. — Dijo dándose la media vuelta con el mástil de su guitarra al hombro arrastrando algunas de las cuerdas y abandonando la habitación en medio de flashes y cámaras que seguían grabando sin perder el más mínimo detalle.

Una canción tras otra, los minutos se volvieron horas y el aliento le faltaba. Admitía que en esta ocasión se había pasado de la raya y ahora los excesos le estaban pasando la factura. La vista se le nublaba. Sentía las piernas de gelatina, como si fueran cartílago puro y nada de estructura ósea que las detuviera. A momentos pensaba que no lograría terminar el concierto. Intentaba desesperadamente alimentarse de la energía del público para poder continuar.

"Una más, tan solo cantaré una canción más" se repetía Anthony a sí mismo mientras sentía que dejaba más que el alma en cada melodía.

—Gracias New York han sido maravillosos ¡los amamos!— Las palabras que había querido decir toda la noche al fin habían sido pronunciadas. Volteo a ver a Terry quien lo veía de la misma manera que lo había observado ver a Archie en sus intercambios previos a los conciertos. Eso no podía ser una buena señal.

Terrence más tardó en terminar de arrancarle las últimas notas de su solo a la guitarra, que en lo que ya se encontraba saliendo del escenario, no sin antes dirigirle a su amigo una fulminante mirada de intenso cobalto.

Entro intempestivamente al camerino y empezó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado. Ya estaba decidido. Había tomado su resolución después del show en la rueda de prensa. Quería a su amigo, y por lo mismo no estaba dispuesto a seguirlo cubriendo tan solo para verlo estrellarse. Las cosas habían sucedido de una manera que ninguno lo había planeado. Simplemente todos asumieron que él era el culpable y por ayudar a un amigo no le importó no sacar a todos de su error. ¿Qué más daba una raya más al tigre? Pero todo tenía un límite y Anthony parecía no recapacitar. Su comportamiento irresponsable ya estaba afectando su desempeño. Esta noche había sido el colmo, se había equivocado en varias ocasiones entrando a destiempo, casi no alcanzaba el tono de uno de sus exitos y por si fuera poco estuvo a punto de dejar caer el micrófono. Las luces, el humo y la demás parafernalia que utilizaban les habían ayudado a que esos errores no fueran tan notorios por parte del público, pero para él era mas que evidente que su amigo estaba perdiendo el camino que se habían trazado de hacer de Seoklaid una banda relevante, trascendente. Aun así todo eso pasaba a segundo plano, su palidés extrema era evidente al igual que su irritabilidad. Estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de los motivos detras de ese proceder.

Escuchó a Tony como cruzaba lentamente la puerta, arrastrando torpemente los pies a sus espaldas. No le extrañaba, lo había visto tomar unas pastillas antes de empezar el concierto. La puerta se cerró y el cuarto quedó en silencio.

— ¿Quieres ser un maldito cliché "Sexo drogas y Rock n Roll"? a eso no te ayudaré. Renuncio— Le gritó molesto, decepcionado.

El rubio se llevó la mano a la naríz manchándosela de sangre. El pulsante dolor de cabeza solo se había intensificado con el transcurso del concierto. Quiso sostenerse del tocador pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo.

—Terry, espera no me siento b…— No terminó la frase, cayó al piso y empezó a convulsionar.

Hasta aquí por lo pronto, Continurá...


	2. Nothing Else Matters

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. La historia aquí presentada, así como personajes originales que puedan aparecer, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación. Fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro.

By Gissa Graham, Elby 8a y Ayame DV

Capítulo 2. Nothing Else Matters

By Ayame DV

La puerta del departamento en aquél edificio coqueto nada tirado a la calle, pero tampoco súper lujoso, se abrió dejando entrar a una bella chica vestida de enfermera; quien tan pronto cruzó el umbral, lanzó sus llaves a la mesita de la entrada y fue dejando un reguero de piezas de su impoluto uniforme blanco allá por donde avanzaba.

Iba agotada, pero al menos su última paciente ya estaba lo suficientemente recuperada como para que ya no fuesen necesarios sus servicios de enfermera privada. Así que tenía algunos días de descanso por delante antes de tomar algún otro trabajo.

La joven, una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes como esmeraldas enmarcados por largas, rizadas y espesas pestañas, sonrió alegremente a pesar del cansancio. Siempre agradecía el haber podido ayudar a la recuperación de sus pacientes, así que cuando todo salía bien, invariablemente pintaba una feliz sonrisa en su bello rostro pecoso. Claro, ella siempre era positiva, dulce y alegre, pero en esos momentos lo era más aún. Si alguien a su cargo se recuperaba, Candy resplandecía, radiante.

Justo ahora, la señora Takallou estaba totalmente sana, mucho gracias a la rubia y eso la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma. Hubo una temporada en que estuvo muy deprimida, pensando que había algo de malo con ella, todo a causa del idiota de Roger, su ex novio; que la desechó como si fuese una muñeca vieja que ya no le gustase.

Recordarlo ahora ya no dolía tanto, y, se daba cuenta de que al final, el que el tarado se haya ido había sido lo mejor que hizo por ella. Por supuesto en su momento no pensaba así, fue tal su decepción y despecho que hizo lo que nunca acostumbraba; se fue de parranda y terminó bastante pasada de copas y yéndose a la cama con aquél delicioso y espectacular castaño.

Sonrió sintiendo que los colores se le subían a la cara… imposible no sonrojarse ante el recuerdo; y no solamente por el hecho de que el chico en cuestión era un verdadero ángel caído del cielo que sabía bastante bien cómo pecar y ponerla en órbita. Ese pensamiento le arrancó una risilla bobalicona.

Nop, eso no era lo que la avergonzaba, para nada; de hecho lo que lograba recordar de esa noche era realmente alucinante y ni una pizca de pena le daba, mucho menos arrepentimiento. Pero ella no era del tipo que bebía a lo loco, y mucho menos de las que se iban a las primeras de cambio con algún desconocido, por muy apetecible que este fuera.

Sin embargo aquél ojiazul con profunda y sedosa voz acentuada por su endemoniadamente sexy acento británico, no había sido cualquier fulano. La ayudó a llegar a su coche y no fue un patán a pesar de que ella se le fue encima que, alegremente envinada como estaba, mandó al diablo cualquier inhibición y se le colgó del cuello y se montó a horcajadas en esas potentes piernas y… bien, además de la sesión de sexo ardiente, también despotricó su despecho con él, quien pacientemente la escuchó.

Una vez que amaneció luego de la noche loca, él no se había ido como pensó que haría… obvio ella quería que la tierra se la tragara luego del episodio de novia desechada y dolida; pero él le había mostrado una sensual sonrisa ladeada que la dejó viendo estrellitas.

Pasaron un par de días juntos, conviviendo un poco, sin compromisos. Cuando se despidieron, él, que le dijo que vivía viajando, le prometió que la llamaría de vez en cuando; pero Candy era muy despistada y había perdido su móvil poco después, con lo cual perdió toda oportunidad de mantenerse en contacto con aquél increíble británico. Considerando eso y que con poco tiempo libre contaba, ni siquiera se le ocurrió intentar localizarlo en redes sociales; además no tenía el nombre completo del tipo y buscarlo nada más como "Terry" en Facebook, sería como intentar encontrar una condenada aguja en un pajar gigantesco. Encima ella no era afecta a la tecnología y la encontraba complicadísima, aunque por ese espécimen tan magnífico, bien podría haber hecho una excepción…

Para cuando estaba pensando en el enloquecedor Terry, ya había llegado al cuarto de baño y se metió en la tina para un merecido y relajante baño con agua caliente, recogiendo sus largos rizos dorados y sumergiéndose en el líquido, dejándose llevar por el recuerdo del aroma delicioso del castaño y todo lo que hablaron e hicieron… Curioso, mientras estuvo con él no pensó en el baboso de Roger; y, después, no fue tan duro como pensó el estar sola… claro, luego de estar con Terry, pues nadie se le podía comparar ¿no? Soltó otra risita tonta y cerró los ojos.

"Coartación de la aorta con estenosis de la válvula aortica". Ese era el diagnóstico de Anthony Brower luego de que tuviera ese terrorífico episodio de convulsiones en el camerino del teatro en su último concierto. El Dr. Martin y su colega y ex alumno Michael Allouard, le estaban explicando al rubio su padecimiento y tratamiento urgente, todo ante la preocupada mirada de Albert Andley su manager.

\- Cirugía, de inmediato. Ampliación de aorta con un parche romboidal de Dacron Woven en la zona de la estenosis. Es urgente. – sentenció el Dr. Martin, eminente cardiólogo que había tomado el caso del cantante cuando los médicos de urgencias se lo pasaron; después de hacerle una cantidad insana de estudios. – Luego deberás estar en recuperación y reposo algunos meses antes de volver a tu vida normal. -

Resultó que las convulsiones fueron la manera en que su cuerpo protestó por la falta de atención a ciertas y constantes señales de alerta que estuvo enviando y que fueron olímpicamente ignoradas por el artista; entre ellas dolores de cabeza, sangrado de nariz, calambres en las extremidades, dificultad para respirar, mareos, visión borrosa, náuseas y ansiedad y algunos desmayos; hasta que finalmente terminó en un accidente cerebrovascular que por los pelos y gracias a la rápida reacción de Terrence, no acabó en desenlace fatal y que fue el que lo mandó directo y sin escalas al hospital.

Anthony no tenía la menor idea de que estuviese enfermo del corazón, así que todos esos síntomas los atribuyó al ritmo despiadado de la gira de promoción de su más reciente disco y a sus excesos. Molesto por todo esto y por enterarse de que tenía un padecimiento mortal, su rebeldía de los últimos tiempos se vio acrecentada, las garras de la ansiedad y el miedo lo apresaron, apretándole la garganta al punto de casi hacerle estallar la cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso está loco? No puedo dejar tirada la gira y la banda por tanto tiempo –

El rubio se encontraba en una cama en una habitación privada de un prestigioso y discreto nosocomio, conectado a una botella de suero que le pasaba algunos medicamentos para controlarle las constantes vitales; sin embargo esto no le impidió hacer amago de levantarse y sacarse la condenada aguja que tenía clavada en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Tony? – ladró Albert, furioso y preocupado a partes iguales.

\- Me largo ¿Qué no lo ves? Mañana tenemos otro concierto que ofrecer aquí. Así que deja de molestar y mejor ve a liquidar la cuenta – fue la molesta respuesta que Andley obtuvo.

Albert se pasó la mano por el rostro, frustrado. Tenía un tiempo que el normalmente apacible y dulce Tony se comportaba insolente, alocado e intolerante; ahora esa rebelde actitud se veía incrementada y no era sencillo sobrellevarlo.

Los médicos trataban de convencer a su paciente de quedarse quieto, sin mucho éxito.

\- Tranquilízate Anthony, lo único que conseguirás alterándote de este modo es empeorar tu situación. – Michael intentaba razonar con él.

\- Me importa un carajo, tengo que irme de aquí, YA. – insistía el joven de ojos azules como el cielo.

\- Tu padecimiento es muy grave chico, no debes tomarlo a la ligera – el Dr. Martin también trató de razonar con él.

Pero el rubio no escuchaba y poco le interesaba, él solamente quería salir y hacer todo lo que pudiera para alcanzar su sueño, antes de que se le acabara el tiempo de verdad. Se arrancó sin miramientos la canalización de su vena, haciendo una mueca de dolor y siseando el ver el reguero de sangre que su acción provocó.

Esto fue suficiente para el buen manager, que sin miramientos lo tomó por el bíceps con una mano como zarpa de oso e impedirle levantarse. Lo empujó bruscamente contra la cama.

\- ¡Deja ya de portarte como un mocoso mimado Anthony Brower! – levantó la voz, consiguiendo con ello sorprender un poco al rubio.

Albert Andley era el manager de Seoklaid, pero también era amigo y mentor de los cuatro miembros; se podría decir que era como el tío o hermano mayor de esos talentosos y nobles jóvenes. Era el que conseguía ponerlos en orden a todos siempre con un sabio consejo y los apreciaba como tal. Así que no podía, simplemente no podía permitir que Tony hiciera su santa voluntad esta vez; con uno en la banda que hiciera lo que le daba su real gana era suficiente, no necesitaban otro Terry Grandchester.

Y hablando del rey de Roma… al parecer lo había atraído con el pensamiento, o eso o los gritos de ambos rubios le habían dado la patada que esperaba para meterse en la habitación, importándole un reverendo pepino que le hubiesen indicado expresamente a él y a los Cornwell que esperaran afuera por noticias de su amigo.

Su pura presencia logró que todos guardaran silencio pues nadie esperaba que irrumpiera de ese modo en el sitio. Alto, de imponente personalidad y potente esencia, se adentró con la mirada acerada clavada en los ojos azules tan claros de Tony. Cerró la puerta despacio, dejando fuera a Alistear y Archie. Dio algunos pasos hasta quedar frente a la cama, apoyando las manos en el soporte para los pies de la misma, apretándolo.

\- ¿Qué carajo crees que pasará si te largas de aquí ahora mismo Brower? – empezó a hablar pausadamente, con voz baja y grave y el acento inglés marcado a toda potencia – Por lo que alcancé a escuchar lo que tienes no es un simple resfriado. –

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa Grandchester? – arremetió contra él también el rubio

\- Me importa y punto – Terry apretó más el agarre que tenía de la cama hasta que casi le crujieron los nudillos - te quedarás donde estás y dejarás que los doctores hagan su trabajo sin discutir –

Claro, el gallardo guitarrista no le preguntaba, daba la orden y esperaba se cumpliera. No iba a decir en voz alta lo mucho que apreciaba a ese rubio amable que le regaló un poco de fe en la humanidad al aceptarlo tal y como él era, taciturno, silencioso, rebelde y huraño; pero tampoco iba a permitir que mandara su vida al diablo por necedad.

\- ¿Tú quién demonios te crees que eres para darme órdenes? – Tony le gruñó con los dientes apretados –

\- No me creo, SOY tu amigo. – Respondió, cerrando las manos en puños ahora y con los ojos lanzando miradas furiosas. – Y si es necesario, te ataré a esa jodida cama para que te estés quieto – amenazó, dejando ver todo lo preocupado que en realidad estaba. - ¿Qué no entiendes que te puedes morir imbécil? – siseó el de ojos zafiro.

\- Tranquilícense los dos – tronó la voz del Dr. Martin – Anthony, tu amigo tiene razón, tu cirugía no es opcional. – Luego se dirigió al castaño – Pero esos no son modos jovencito – le llamó la atención, a lo cual Terrence solamente rodó los ojos; le importaba dos cacahuates si eran o no modos.

Por supuesto que eso no le gustó ni un poco al enfermo, por lo que se preparó para dar batalla verbal; sin embargo un tremendo mareo acompañado de un profuso sangrado nasal detuvo sus intenciones de pelea. La atención por parte de ambos médicos no se hizo esperar, así como un sedante que le aplicaron para tranquilizarlo y adormecerlo.

Albert entonces se sentó, exhausto física y emocionalmente… se llevó la mano a la frente y sacó su teléfono para hacer algunas llamadas. Había que suspender los siguientes conciertos; al menos hasta nuevo aviso, en lo que decidían qué curso tomar según las recientes circunstancias.

\- ¡Ya vaaaaa! – gritó la rubia desde su habitación, cuando un insistente toquido en su puerta no cesaba.

La enfermera llegó apresurada a abrir, llevaba puestos unos jeans azul claro y una camiseta rosa de manga corta, con el cabello levantado, luciendo su cuello fino y blanco como la nieve, salpicado de algunas pecas. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por el coqueto fleco y un par de rizos sueltos de su peinado. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, se encontró de frente con el angustiado rostro de su amiga Annie Britter.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Es horrible! – gimoteaba la chica de lacio y brillante cabello de ébano.

\- ¿Qué sucede Annie? Cálmate por favor – la tomó del brazo para hacerla entrar, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La recién llegada lloriqueaba como si se hubiese muerto su gato, gimiendo como alma en pena. Esto por supuesto alarmó a la rubia, que la llevó a sentarse, le ofreció un poco de agua y unos pañuelos para secarse las lágrimas. Cuando la vio un poco más tranquila volvió a cuestionarla sobre la gran tragedia que la tenía en tan lamentable estado.

\- ¡Ay Candy! ¡Ya no podremos ir a ver a Archie! – se lamentó amargamente la pelinegra.

\- ¿Archie? – la ojiverde parpadeó totalmente desconcertada, colocando en su rostro una cómica mueca de absoluta duda - ¿Quién es Archie? – balbuceó, apretada en el abrazo sentido que recibió de su amiga.

La joven de cabello negro como ala de cuervo, la miró con tal gesto ofendido, que Candy casi no lograba contener la risa.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Lo olvidaste verdad? – la soltó para limpiarse la nariz con el pañuelo, y luego cruzar los brazos, sumamente molesta.

\- ¿Olvidar qué? – el despiste de la enfermera era épico.

\- ¡El concierto de Seoklaid al que íbamos a ir pasado mañana! – chilló la chica.

\- ¿Conci…? – el ceño delicado de la rubia se juntó, hasta que le cayó el veinte - ¡Oh por Dios es verdad! – sus cejas se elevaron tanto, que casi llegaban al nacimiento de su cabello - Lo siento Annie, se me borró por completo de la cabeza – se encogió de hombros, en genuina disculpa - ¿Pero eso qué tiene qué ver con tu tragedia y el tal Archie? –

Britter puso los ojos en blanco, su amiga era totalmente adorable y hermosa, excelente enfermera, pero distraída y olvidadiza a morir si no se trataba de sus amados pacientes.

\- Candice White… Ya te he dicho miles de veces, ¡Archie es el hombre más guapo del mundo! Es tan elegante y sofisticado y talentoso… – soltó un suspiro enamorado - Y es el bajista de Seoklaid, el grupo al que íbamos a ver, ¡pero ya no se va a poder! – sus enormes ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, amenazando con soltar una catarata nuevamente.

A Candy bien podrían estarle hablando de física cuántica, seguía sin tener la menor idea de quién le hablaban. La realidad era que había accedido a acompañar a su amiga al dichoso concierto porque no tenía más qué hacer, y porque era una mujer solidaria que con todo el cariño por la ojiazul, iría a hacerla fuerte para que pudiese morir feliz luego de ver en vivo al músico, del cual Annie era fan acérrima y a quién ella no conocía ni en foto.

\- ¿Pero por qué ya no se podrá? ¿Pasó algo? – Candy ya estaba más tranquila al saber que no era más que otro de los dramas que su amiga se montaba solita.

\- Suspendieron los conciertos hasta nuevo aviso, por "causas de fuerza mayor"- anunció la joven con voz aburrida, luego puso un puchero, de verdad.

\- Vamos Annie no es para tanto – cuando la otra puso cara de susto por escuchar semejante herejía de labios de la rubia pecosa, Candy le tomó la mano izquierda entre las suyas, dándole una palmadita – Acabas de decir que serán hasta nuevo aviso, eso significa que solamente los van a cambiar de fecha; no que los hayan cancelado ¿no? –

\- Bueno sí… - Britter lo meditó un momento - ¡Pero no es justo! Yo ya tenía todo listo para impresionar a mi novio Archie – suspiró totalmente apesadumbrada.

La enfermera, con su habitual dulzura y positivismo, le sonrió tiernamente negando con la cabeza. Esta amiga suya era todo un caso…

\- Tranquila Annie, piensa que por alguna buena razón es que sucedió esto; tal vez pasado mañana no era el mejor momento para que tu novio te conociera por fin – y soltó una risita graciosa. – Para cuando se presenten, seguro ya te quedará mucho más lindo el traje que habías elegido para la gran ocasión y por el cual estabas haciendo esa ridícula e innecesaria dieta – le guiñó el ojo.

La pelinegra la miró asombrada, y entonces empezó a sonreír también tímidamente.

\- Es cierto… ¡tienes razón Candy muchas gracias! – la abrazó efusivamente, pues siempre que estaban juntas, la pecosa conseguía hacerle ver el mejor lado de la vida. – Pero sí me acompañarás ¿verdad? Cuando hagan el aviso de la nueva fecha. –

La bella enfermera asintió, no le entusiasmaba la idea, pero con tal de ver feliz a Annie iría a reventarse los tímpanos con esos músicos, que ni sabía quiénes eran.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces? – preguntaba un medio histérico Archivald Cornwell, cuando él y su hermano Stear supieron las novedades respecto a Anthony.

\- Por lo pronto hemos suspendido la gira, necesitamos encontrar un sustituto para Tony, o retirarnos temporalmente, mientras él se recupera – sentenció Albert, nada contento con la situación.

\- ¡Pero no podemos dejar colgados a los fans! Con lo que nos ha costado llegar a donde ahora estamos, y sigue costándonos – rebatió Archie.

Estando fuera del escenario, eran jóvenes más bien normales, su imagen de rockstars era muy específica, pero fuera de ahí, al menos dos de los miembros de la banda se veían como cualquier hijo de vecino; excepto claro, Terrence, pues él simplemente se veía devastadoramente hermoso con cualquier cosa que usara; y, sí, excepto también el remilgado Archivald; que siempre estaba impecablemente vestido con ropa de diseñador. Y era justamente el de ojos castaños quien más se preocupaba por los seguidores del grupo, especialmente en términos de imagen y presencia en los medios; por lo que la idea de cancelar la gira no le atraía nada. Pero sustituir a su amigo rubio tampoco.

\- Archie, es la vida de Tony la que peligra, no podemos poner la banda como prioridad sobre él. –

El buen Alistear, hermano mayor de Archie, hizo uso de la razón. Y es que realmente eso era lo más importante para todos. Además no era como si fueran a disolver el grupo o algo así, sólo era temporal.

\- ¿Entonces lo estamos decidiendo ya? ¿Nos retiramos hasta que Anthony se recupere? –

Albert los cuestionó; acostumbrado a los silencios de Terrence y a que normalmente hacía saber alto y claro cuando algo no le parecía, no le preguntó al respecto a él en específico. Sin embargo, el británico se despegó de la pared donde estaba recargado, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

\- Aunque me jode admitirlo, el Elegante tiene razón – señaló al mencionado con la barbilla. A Archie casi le flotaron las cejas al techo de lo sorprendido que se sintió al escuchar que el "malcriado" le daba la razón en algo – Le debemos respeto a los seguidores de la banda, no es culpa de ellos que Brower esté enfermo. –

\- Tampoco de Tony, ni nuestra; pero no tenemos muchas opciones. Traer un nuevo cantante a la banda supone muchísimo tiempo, en lo que se aprende las canciones y ensaya con ustedes, se le crea la imagen y vestuario, etc. –

Albert acotó esto último, siendo apoyado por el baterista, quien se ajustó sus anteojos, que en esta ocasión mostraban la representación de relámpagos verde fosforescente en las patas de los mismos.

Terrence los miró a todos, recorriéndolos con sus zafiros uno por uno, lentamente. Como ya se sabía, él no gustaba de la exposición mediática que ser miembro de una cada vez más exitosa banda de rock suponía; odiaba realmente el acoso de los y las fans, sobre todo de estas últimas, él prefería pasar desapercibido, por muy incongruente que eso sonara si uno lo veía, imponente y majestuoso; bellísimo y magnético. Pero esto no iba de él ni de su personalidad misteriosa y enigmática, o de su imagen de rebelde sin causa.

No, esto iba de la banda completa, del sueño del mismo Anthony de ser un grupo reconocido y aceptado, de hacer algo grande y que fuese recordado por generaciones enteras.

Tomó aire profundamente antes de hablar.

\- No necesitamos un nuevo cantante, sólo otro guitarrista. Conozco uno muy bueno y se sabe todas las canciones – Su firme decisión se vio reflejada en sus increíbles ojos de zafiro al volver a hablar – Yo seré quien cante. –

Por supuesto, las caras de sorpresa y shock no se hicieron esperar. ¿Terry cantar?

\- ¡Diablos Grandchester! Ni siquiera quieres hablar ¿y ahora resulta que te ofreces a cantar? No seas ridículo – espetó sin demora Archie, que por supuesto no perdía oportunidad de buscarle camorra al británico.

\- Me importa un pito tu opinión Cornwell, ¿no decías que no podemos dejar colgados a los fans? Pues ahí tienes una solución. ¿Tienes otra mejor? ¿Quieres cantar tú? – Terrence obvio no se iba a quedar callado.

La carcajada de Stear pareció fuera de lugar, pero no logró contenerla al imaginar la sola idea de que su hermanito cantara.

\- ¡Hey! – se enfadó el elegante con Alistear – Hago muchos coros por si no recuerdas – se defendió, airado.

\- Sí claro, igual que yo; pero cielos hermano, cantar solo y las piezas que tenemos… mejor traer una guacamaya – y rompió a reír nuevamente.

Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, Albert también sonreía; discretamente eso sí, carraspeando para no soltar una estruendosa risa por los dichos de los Cornwell. Terrence levantó una comisura de sus labios, sabiendo que casi tenía ganada la discusión.

\- Terry, - Andley se volvió hacia él, con el rostro muy serio ahora y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho – sin duda alguna tienes un increíble e irrepetible talento en la guitarra; pero lo que dice Archie es cierto, casi no hablas y nunca te hemos escuchado cantar, el registro de voz de Tony es especial, no todos logran alcanzar esos tonos de las canciones y… -

El bello guitarrista puso los ojos en blanco interrumpiendo la perorata de su manager, y, sin más, empezó a interpretar "Nothing else matters" de Metallica. A capela.

Sonaba sencillamente magnífico. Con esa voz potente, grave y profunda suya, entonaba sin ningún esfuerzo la nada fácil canción… Dejó boquiabiertos a los tres, absolutamente impresionados y con escalofríos recorriéndoles la columna debido a la magistral interpretación del castaño.

Al terminar un par de las estrofas más sentidas de la canción, Grandchester imitó la posición que antes tenía Albert, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos a los tres con desafío… El carraspeo de Stear hizo que el menor de los Cornwell cerrara la boca y que el rubio sacudiera la cabeza incrédulo, antes de poder hablar.

\- ¡Caray Terry, eso fue impresionante! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que cantas brother? – Stear puso voz a los pensamientos de los demás.

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Bueno, siendo tú quien puede cantar supongo que Tony no se opondrá al plan – meditó Albert al respecto - ¿Dices que conoces un guitarrista? ¿Tú ya no tocarías entonces? –

\- Yo hablaré con Brower, tal vez no le guste, pero tendrá que entender. Y sí conozco uno, su nombre es Charlie Sanders y sí seguiré tocando algunas piezas. Además es temporal, cuando Anthony se recupere volveremos a la normalidad. – Señaló a Andley - Podemos reanudar la gira sin mover fechas, Charlie puede estar aquí mañana mismo. -

Luego de explicar eso, Terry guardó silencio, ya había agotado su cuota semanal de conversación en ese corto rato; antes de que alguien más cuestionara otra cosa, tomó su chaqueta de cuero, sus anteojos de sol y salió de ahí.

Los Cornwell y Albert se quedaron patidifusos unos minutos, hasta que les cayó el veinte y todos siguieron al inglés, pues ya debían estar por terminar la cirugía de Tony, y todos querían estar con él cuando despertara.

Como bien predijo Terrence, el rubio cantante no estaba nada feliz con la idea de estar fuera de circulación, pero no tuvo más remedio que admitir que si quería volver a su vida normal y continuar con su camino al éxito total, debía hacer un alto temporal. Por supuesto, comprenderlo no quería decir que lo aceptara como si nada, así que no dejó de enfadarse y montar un Santo Cristo; sin embargo, al final no pudo hacer más que aceptar las cosas como eran. Era lo que había. Seoklaid reiniciaría su gira y él debía quedarse en la estacada unos cuantos meses.

Sin embargo, no estaría todo ese tiempo metido en un hospital; si lo hacía seguramente la prensa pronto se enteraría de su padecimiento y lo último que necesitaban era a esos chismosos esparciendo rumores amarillistas y maliciosos.

Anthony insistía en que podría alcanzarlos en la gira para apoyar en decisiones y ensayos, aunque no participara en los conciertos. Ni a los demás ni a los médicos les gustaba la idea porque se suponía que debía guardar reposo, así que al final la solución fue que contratarían a una enfermera particular para que le ayudara en su recuperación durante todo ese tiempo. Brower no cantaría ni aparecería en público, pero al menos podría estar relativamente cerca de la banda mientras él podía volver a escena.

Los doctores Martin y Michael consintieron en esto con la condición de que la enfermera estuviera siempre al pendiente del paciente y que a ellos se les mantuviera al tanto de la evolución del mismo. Por supuesto, cualquier detalle anormal debía ser reportado a ellos de inmediato y Anthony debía seguir al pie de la letra sus indicaciones y tratamiento.

Una vez aceptado esto, los médicos les recomendaron a la mejor persona posible para este trabajo. Ellos la conocían y le tenían la más absoluta confianza. El Dr. Martin aparte la consideraba perfecta, por su dulzura y energía positiva, creía que le haría muy bien al joven rubio tener cerca a una persona como esa joven.

Fue así como Candice White, fue llamada para ser la enfermera particular de Anthony Brower, de quien no tenía la menor idea que era el vocalista de una famosa banda de rock. Y también tuvo que decirle a su amiga Annie que no podría ir con ella al concierto dichoso y del que ya se había anunciado sí se llevaría a cabo en la fecha original…

Continuará...


	3. Run, run away I want every other freckl

Seoklaid

**Run, run away; I want every other freckle.**

(Corre, huye; quiero cada otra peca)

By Elby 8a, Ayame DV y Gissa Graham

By Gissa Graham

Todo estaba en penumbras, el escenario era una mancha negra y el público comenzaba a impacientarse, llevaban veinte minutos de retraso cuando el grupo jamás había tardado más de diez en dar inicio al show. Así que los rumores sobre que Anthony, el vocalista, había ido a parar al hospital se hacían más crecientes en el lugar, entre periodistas y fans que ya comenzaban a creer que realmente todo iba mal.

Chiflidos y rechiflados no se hicieron esperar, también un par de gritos, mucho más porque la oscuridad ahí arriba seguía igual que diez minutos atrás, pero todo quedó en silencio cuando un sonido muy peculiar se dejó escuchar por los amplificadores.

El increíble sonido del bajo de Archivald fue con lo que dio inicio el concierto, sólo ese sonido que inundaba todo haciendo retumbar los corazones, seguía y seguía en la oscuridad casi absoluta del lugar. No querían revelar de inmediato que Tony no actuaría ese día, mucho menos después del largo retraso ocasionado en parte por el mismo vocalista y una discusión muy peculiar entre él y Terry.

Al finalizar el concierto ya tenían planeada una rueda de prensa; sin embargo ahora sólo era Archie en el escenario por varios minutos, pero al público parecía no molestarle eso, al contrario, las palmas ya habían empezado a acompañar al ritmo de aquel constante bajo. De repente lo siguió la batería, ahí estaba Stear, con esas manos mágicas que de vez en cuando reparaban cosas por puro gusto. Por fin, después de otro par de minutos la guitarra se unió, y casi de inmediato una segunda guitarra, provocando que quien se diera cuenta se sorprendiera gratamente.

Y entonces... la voz...

Una deliciosa voz aterciopelada, con grave e increíblemente sexy, se dejó escuchar llenando cada recoveco del sitio, cada cavidad auditiva, cada alma del estadio.

I can't seem to face up to the facts

I'm tense and nervous and I can't relax

I can't sleep 'cause my bed's on fire

Don't touch me I'm a real live wire

El público se encontraba casi en silencio al percatarse de ese cambio, de que ese no era Anthony, pero increíblemente no se inquietaron, sino que se dejaron cautivar por aquella sensual voz, recibiendo las notas de aquella tonada, sintiendo las vibraciones, moviendo la cabeza y dispuestos a seguir la letra de ese cover que el 90 por ciento del estadio conocía, "Pshyco Killer"* de Talking Heads, una canción que pocas veces incluían en sus conciertos, pero ahora estaba ahí, y estaba interpretada como nunca antes.

Esta voz era ligeramente más grave, un experto la catalogaría como de barítono, mientras la de Anthony pertenecía a un tenor, pero el público no era experto, sólo sabía que esa voz era diferente y que, incluso en contra de su lealtad a Tony, les estaba fascinando.

El primer coro ya había pasado y Terry ni siquiera notó que el público estaba en silencio, él sólo sentía la guitarra sujeta a la altura de su cadera, acariciado las cuerdas y el duro mástil por donde su mano izquierda se deslizaba rítmicamente, mientras sus dedos presionaban cada traste que permitía que el instrumento emitiera determinada nota. Él se dejaba llevar por aquel éxtasis que tocar y cantar le producía. El segundo coro llegó y fue cuando lo notó, escuchó por todo lo alto como le seguían justo después de ese "Yeah yeah yeah yeah!" que surgió casi como un grito de su garganta al terminar con ese agudo alto, lo que elimino toda duda del público para permitir que explotara en un grito para comenzar a corear el famoso "Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better" "Run run run run run run run away oh oh"

Entonces la luces se encendieron al completo en el escenario, descubriendo a un Terry de lo más desenfadado, justo en el momento en el que él comenzaba a interpretar impecablemente la parte en francés de la canción.

La prensa expectante ya tenía listas las cámaras, únicamente podían grabar la primera canción y luego eran retiradas todas. Así que ninguno desaprovechó, todos contemplaron la figura del chico malo del grupo, en esta ocasión vestido como cantante de los 70, muy ad-hoc a la canción de inicio, con pantalones de cuero negros, una sencilla camisa blanca de cuello redondo, en esta ocasión sin ninguna frase, ya con la letra de esa primera canción era suficiente; para completar su atuendo llevaba botas militares y sus inseparables lentes negros y sombrero, nuevamente fue un fedora, su modelo favorito, pero ahora gris.

Otra vez el famoso coro, que ahora ponía la piel de gallina a todos los presentes, ya que el público al completo se unió a la voz de Terry. Así, cerca del final, y sin más letra que cantar, el músico se dio gusto como guitarra principal, intercambiando con su amigo Charly, quien ya sabía esa costumbre en el inglés, por los últimos instantes que duró la canción.

Si las chicas ya babeaban por lo que veían en cada concierto con sólo tener a Terry en una esquina con su guitarra, ahora verlo al frente, en todo su esplendor, y escuchándolo, fue como para ocasionarles un orgasmo inmediato. El último rasgueo se dejó escuchar, obviamente los aplausos y los gritos frenéticos no se hicieron esperar, aquella primera interpretación había sido una bomba.

Al parecer el chico malo era el paquete completo. Si no fuera por esa nefasta reputación que llevaba como un lastre sería el partido perfecto.

Desde la orilla del escenario, Albert, el manager, no sabía si reír o gritar. Terry había roto el escenario, y de seguro la prensa lo destrozaría por ello. Ya imaginaba los encabezados de mañana "'Pshyco Killer' Psycho ¿una pista de lo que paso en Seoklaid?"

La elección de la canción había sido por Terrence, en primer lugar para que Archie se luciera, no es que se preocupara por él, pero tenía que ser inteligente, en esta ocasión no necesitaba de ningún inconveniente por parte de su elegante compañero, así que mejor hacerlo lucir desde un inicio.

Como punto número dos, la canción permitía una buena introducción, con ese bajo y batería de inicio daba pie a la expectativa. Y para finalizar, adoraba la letra y cantarla ante una prensa que de por sí ya creía lo peor de él y especulaba mil tonterías sobre porqué Anthony, al parecer, había entrado al hospital, lo hacía poner su mejor sonrisa cínica, esa que era un poco más y malévola.

"Pshyco killer" les daría más tela de donde cortar; él, Grandchester, el malo del grupo, en el micrófono, y el buen Anthony perdido, que supusieran lo que les diera su real y jodida gana.

Así que para rematar, con su patentada sonrisa ladeada, ya casi al terminar esa primera interpretación, cambió un estribillo de la canción, el que decía "I hate people when they're not polite" (Odio a las personas cuando no son educadas) por un "I hate people when they're meddlesome" (Odio a las personas cuando son entrometidas).

Ahí estaba, que dijeran misa de él, incluso Anthony.

La cirugía había sido todo un éxito, el mentado implante de "stent" fue colocado sin problema alguno dentro del corazón de Anthony dos días atrás. Ahora restaba descansar y no preocuparse de que lo que la prensa dijese.

No obstante, cuando unas horas atrás le confesaron, al fin, que Terry lo remplazaría en la voz, ya que hasta ese momento le habían dicho que sería un desconocido, se exaltó, gritó y perdió la compostura al grado de que los médicos tuvieron que ponerle un tranquilizante. No es que él fuera un niño mimado, o que no confiara en la voz de su amigo. Por el contrario, él conocía la voz de su amigo. Era el único del grupo que le había escuchado alguna vez. Y eso le molestó, le exaltó, eso y su estúpida enfermedad que quien sabe cuánto maldito tiempo le tendría fuera de juego, mientas Terry, él se llevaría la gloria, si ya de por sí era un punto focal importante de la banda, aún cuando no hablaba y prácticamente no se movía de su esquina cuando tocaban en vivo. Con un carajo, pensar aquello lo sobre exaltó.

Le había costado aceptarlo pero estaba celoso y temeroso. Y por eso dijo lo que dijo, que Terry ere un bastardo irresponsable, y no se merecía representar a Seoklaid ni por tres minutos. Entonces su amigo, quien había intentado razonar, en ese momento se limitó a quitarse sus inseparables gafas negras, le miró muy serio, y movió la cabeza negando muy despacio; se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Ya afuera dijo. "Ya es tarde, que no se diga que esta vez fue mi irresponsabilidad la que no nos hizo llegar a tiempo."

Tony se sintió como perro apaleado. Como niño berrinchudo. Terrence le había cubierto la espalda los últimos meses y él le pagaba tirándole más tierra encima y por estúpidos celos. Celos injustificados, pues de sobra sabía que Grandchester lo que menos quería era la presencia mediática; adoraba su intento de bajo perfil y poder pasear por las calles sin ser realmente reconocido. Por eso sus inseparables gafas y sombreros, para ser una persona más y poder vivir su vida con el influjo de la fama lo más alejada posible.

Anthony sólo podía pensar que le había fallado a su amigo por sus miedos e inseguridades que surgieron a partir de que comenzó a sentirse mal; pero eso debía de parar en ese mismo instante.

Por esos meses había dejado de ser el perfecto chico bueno, había sido un total desastre y mejor aún, sin consecuencias, al menos no en cuanto a su reputación de chico centrado, vamos, que con o sin excesos la "Coartación de la aorta" ya estaba ahí. Tal vez sí produjo que las cosas se adelantaran un poco, y que su amigo Terry cargara con toda la culpa, pero esa nunca había sido su intención, sólo que así se dieron las cosas. La habitación del hotel había sido medio destruida en un ataque de furia por no saber qué demonios le sucedía. Siendo Terry el chico malo y raro del grupo, con sus siempre omnipresentes gafas oscuras y sombreros que ocultaban su rostro. ¿A quién culparían sino a él? Claro, tampoco ayudó que ni Anthony ni Terrence corrigiera aquella aseveración.

Como fuese, ahora eso había pasado, y parte de que al final aceptara dejar a Terrence de voz, había sido precisamente alentado por su sentimiento de culpa hacia su amigo. Así que el que el chico malo ganara un poco de atención podría ser más positivo que negativo, al menos Tony ya había decidido apostar por ello.

Con todo ese caldero de emociones hirviendo en su pecho, Tony fue interrumpido por unos breves toquidos en la puerta, del tipo que la gente que sabe que no es propio molestar daba, y él quiso gritar a ese alguien que estaba en lo cierto, él no quería ser molestado; de hecho ya quería regresar a su casa, que no sería precisamente a Escocia, como se había acordado se anunciaría a la prensa. Se suponía que tenía un problema familiar y había viajado a Escocia por los próximos dos meses, al menos esa sería la excusa que se les daría a los reporteros al terminar el concierto, cuando en realidad regresaría a Chicago, donde otra parte de su familia residía. Pasado un tiempo, intentaría volver a los escenarios sin los cuales sabía no podía vivir, pero si quería hacerlo necesitaba descansar y no sólo descansar físicamente si no también mental y espiritualmente. Dejar de lado los últimos meses de locura, que para ser sincero con él mismo, le había traído una especie de consuelo. Él era un gran tipo, noble y con el corazón de niño, pero, para ser sincero consigo mismo, había necesitado sacar todo lo que no comprendía de algún modo. Ok, no fue el mejor, pero dejar de ser el niño bueno por ese breve período de tiempo también significa un descanso.

De nuevo los toquidos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Sin más que asimilar por el momento dio paso a quien fuese.

Y "quien fuese" resultó ser una pequeña y bella criatura rubia de increíbles ojos verdes como el jade. Si el amor a primera vista existía esa debería de ser la prueba, porque Tony se quedó sin habla. No hacía más que mirarla, su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello, que llevaba sujeto en una moño alto, y luego estaban sus pecas y por último vio su blanco uniforme. Fue cuando se percató que la belleza rubia había dicho algo que él, por supuesto, ni siquiera se enteró. Cosa que ella notó, por lo que volvió a hablar.

—Señor Anthony Brower, soy Candice White, me han contratado como su enfermera particular. Su manager fue quien firmó el contrato junto conmigo, mismo que resalta la discreción absoluta. He venido porque hoy será dado de alta para poder recuperarse en casa.

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde que Seoklaid anunciara el retiro temporal de Tony por problemas familiares, y a Terrence como vocalista, igualmente, temporal. Pero el muy cretino seguía haciendo su actuación de chico malo, aunque ya sólo frente a la prensa, y únicamente porque le fascinaba incordiarlos. Porque en los hoteles y lugares que pisaba la banda, él simplemente se hacia el desaparecido encerrándose por completo en las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Sólo saliendo para actuar y de regreso. A eso lo habían orillado los paparazzi, quienes no habían parado de acosarlo en cada rincón y momento en el que se descuidaba. Así que se dijo que unos meses de encierro tal vez le ayudarían a meditar e incluso a escribir unas cuantas canciones.

Y vaya que le habían servido, ahora tenía todo un repertorio para escoger, además de que, de a poco, la amistad con Tony fue regresando, esto gracias a las llamadas telefónicas y al whatsapp. Anthony se disculpó y Terry aceptó las disculpas diciéndole que la próxima más que actuará como un maldito niño mimado él se encargaría en persona de operarlo. Fue su manera de restarle hierro al asunto. En un mes el rubio regresaría y eso le ponía feliz, esperaba que con ello la prensa lo dejara en paz y con eso él podría regresar a su rutina.

Como voz principal durante la gira su éxito estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que siquiera imaginó, al grado de que en alguna ocasión la entrometida reportera rubia de siempre, le había sugerido que se quedara de voz y se olvidaran de Brower. Terry respondió sencillamente poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar mientras decía en voz muy alta que no contestaría preguntas estúpidas.

Lo que realmente le inquietaba un poco era Candy, aquella enfermera de la que su amigo no paraba de hablar, y que incluso por video llamada quiso presentarle. Pero gracias al cielo aquello no ocurrió. A él no le interesaba saber nada de la mentada Candy. La chica llegó como su enfermera y ahora era su novia. Si claro, como si a dos semanas de conocer a alguien pudiese iniciar una relación tan formal como la que su amigo aseguraba; formal en el sentido de que la consideraba su novia y no sólo una conquista. Y mucho menos lo creía después de todos los excesos en los que Tony cayó, incluyendo aquel alegre cuarteto en el que participara y que él descubrió cuando fue en busca de Anthony. Con molestia recordó como el muy descarado de Brower todavía le pidió que sacara a las tres chicas.

El guapo castaño sonrió, su amigo sentando cabeza, por más que hubiese regresado a ser el chico tranquilo y bien portado de siempre no se creía eso de que la joven lo quisiera tanto.

De repente unos ojos verdes, seguida por una naricita cubierta por una constelación de pecas se acomodaron en su mente para iniciar una función particular, una que incluía banda sonora, una muy increíble banda sonora de gemidos y sonidos de éxtasis. La chica de Chicago. Aquella que nunca le había llamado y que al parecer ni siquiera le dio un número correcto, porque cuando le marcó resulto que pertenecía a otra persona.

Terry se recostó sobre la gran cama king size de su habitación de hotel, boca arriba con un antebrazo a modo de almohada.

—¡Pecosa!

Sus labios susurraron con tal intensidad aquel apodo que él usaba de nombre, pues el verdadero nunca lo supo. La hermosa rubia le dijo que se tenía que ganar que se lo dijera. Por ello sólo le dijo Pecosa el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos. También por eso ni siquiera podía intentar contactarla en redes sociales, aunque, en contra de toda lógica, tecleó Pecosa en el motor de búsqueda de FB, y de Instagram y deTwiter, total, por teclear unas letras no perdía nada, sólo tiempo, ya que los resultados fueron infructíferos. Lo único que le faltó fue ir a buscarla a donde la llevó aquella noche, pero la ocasión en que estuvo en Chicago, Tony inició con su vida loca y todo se fue al carajo. Irónicamente Tony estaba ahora en "La ciudad de los vientos."

Pensándolo bien, tal vez no fuese tan de locura aquello de empezar una relación en tan poco tiempo, si él la volviera a ver, y ella le diera una adecuada excusa sobre la falta de llamadas y el cambio de número; no se lo pensaría dos veces. Le pediría iniciar algo entre ellos de inmediato.

De la nada una melodía comenzó a surgir. Las musas iniciaron una plática entre ellas que llegó a sus oídos y cosquilleaba en sus manos. De inmediato se levantó de un salto para tomar una de sus guitarras, la acústica que siempre cargaba junto a él en cada hotel. Luego busco papel y lápiz. La melodía bailaba tan precisa en su cabeza que no pudo hacer nada más que escribirla.

La canción era lenta, lenta y sensual, no, sensual no, era increíblemente sexual. Todo lo que ella le provocó en esos breves días y le seguía provocando, fue plasmado ahí. Y lo que le obsesionaba. Sus pecas. Él quería cada peca.

"Every Other Freckle"* (Cada otra peca) la tituló.

"I want to share your mouthful

I want to do all the things your lungs do so well

I'm gonna bed into you like a cat prance into a beanbag"

Así iniciaba aquella letra, que aún no sabía como pero convencería al grupo que para dentro de dos conciertos la tocaran en vivo. Sí, eso sería más que una locura, pero es que no le interesaba que colocaran la canción dentro de un disco, y mucho menos quería que Anthony la interpretara, y no por egoísmo, bien, sí era por egoísmo, pero uno algo más visceral, Terrence Grandchester no compartía nada que en verdad quisiera, y su pecosa se le había incrustado muy adentro, y esa canción fue escrita por y para ella, si alguien la interpretaría sería él y sólo él, y con un mensaje muy claro para ella.

¿Cómo nuca se le había ocurrido antes?, esa sería otra manera de buscarla. Ella tenía que escuchar la letra en algún momento y lo identificaría. Jajajaja, carcajeó al darse cuenta que su siempre cuidada identidad en esta ocasión no había servido para hallarla. Pero que Seoklaid fuese una de las bandas de rock más famosas del momento de seguro sí que serviría.

"...I want to be every button you press

And all mouths that surround you...

I want every other freckle

I want every other freckle...

...I want every other freckle, freckle."

(Quiero cada otra peca, peca.)

Era la manera en como la canción terminaba.

Tony no tenía ni una desquiciada idea de cómo interpretar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado hace un rato. Por un lado casi tuvo ganas de estrangular a quien se le pusiera enfrente, y deseaba con toda su alma que ese alguien fuese Terrence.

Luego tomó aire, mucho aire, tanto que no le cabía en los pulmones; alargó la mano y tomó la de Candy, ella siempre le tranquilizaba, y eso era lo que necesitaba con urgencia, tranquilidad.

Albert le había mandado un video con la canción que dos semanas atrás Terry había llevado pidiéndola poner como parte del repertorio de los conciertos, de todos los conciertos. De hecho más que petición había sido una exigencia velada. Quería cantarla y punto. Archie casi le rompe uno de sus bajos en la cabeza si no es por el gran amor que le tenía a esos instrumentos. Mientras que Stear prefirió ser imparcial hasta que escuchara lo que el inglés traía. Y traía una letra que se notaba a millas lo personal que era, pero por la manera en que la cantaba los hermanos Cornwell, así como Albert, supieron que esa canción sería un éxito, cada fémina desearía llenar su cuerpo de pecas en cuanto escucharan a Terrence decir "I want every other freckle." (Quiero cada otra peca).

Sólo había una petición, Terry no la quería para ningún álbum, la quería únicamente para cantar en vivo. Albert, lo vio como un buen regalo para los fans, mejor dicho LAS fans; y como una posibilidad para un disco en vivo, cosa que también comprendieron los Cornwell, una canción exclusiva para los conciertos era un plus extra.

Sin embargo, Tony lo vio como una traición. Él era el compositor principal del grupo, así como "la voz". Sí, ya había limado asperezas con Terrence, ya había aceptado que todo habían sido celos, pero... le jodía aquello. Cuando veían las noticias sobre Seoklaid parecía que el mundo entero se había olvidado de él, de Anthony Brower, el creador del grupo, el líder. Todo era Terrence y los intentos por tomarle una foto sin sombrero y gafas. Y ahora una de sus canciones sería exclusiva para concierto. Cierto que su amigo escribía, pero nunca eran sus canciones las seleccionadas como sencillos, lo que equivalía a que por lo general no eran parte de los conciertos.

Maldición, todo aquello estaba tomando un rumbo que le desagradaba, que le hacía sentir dolor de cabeza y de pecho, y el dolor no era precisamente por su corazón o su reciente operación. Necesitaba regresar como para ayer a los escenarios o moriría de asfixia. Temía que el público prefiriese al guitarrista como cantante. ¿Qué sería de él entonces?

—¿Cómo dices que se llama tu amigo el que está cantando ahora? –Candy preguntó casualmente al tiempo que soltaba la mano de Tony.

—Terrence, se llama Terrence, aunque todos le decimos Terry.

Si una bomba hubiese explotado del otro lado de la habitación Candy no hubiera estado tan aturdida como con esa revelación.

Seoklaid, su amiga Annie era fanática de esa banda de rock, sobre todo por Archie, el bajista. Pero Candice nunca le había puesto particular atención, Annie se alocaba con todo, y Archie era como su décimo cruch del año; así que un grupo más le daba igual. Sí, las canciones le agradaban, pero no era de las que se enloquecía con los músicos. Si una canción le agradaba la escuchaba por internet o hacia una compra, y hasta ahí.

Así fue hasta el momento en que conoció a su último paciente. Anthony Brower, quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el vocalista del dichoso grupo. Quien por cierto desde hace un mes era su novio. Y quien en dos semanas más dejaría de serlo.

El problema que Candy tenía es que su corazón de pollo no resistía ver a la gente sufrir, y Tony la había estado pasando pésimo. No supo ni en qué momento ocurrió, pero un día se dio cuenta que ese juego en el que él le pedía una cita, o ser su novia se convirtió en una realidad. Así que cuando descubrió que su paciente le hizo una propuesta formal ya era demasiado tarde, al menos eso creyó ella, para retractarse.

Lo positivo es que en dos semanas su contrato expiraba y ella le diría adiós ya que su "novio" se uniría a la gira, con otra enfermera de compañía, pues ella no solía salir de Chicago para no alejarse mucho de su familia y por eso había declinado la oferta de inicio de varios meses, por sólo dos en lo que el paciente se recuperaba en casa. Así que esa sería la excusa perfecta para terminar con esa relación que era más bien platónica, decir que ella "no creía" en eso de las relaciones a distancia. Por ello lamentablemente tendría que terminar. Con eso el asunto estaría solucionado.

No obstante, después de haber visto aquel video del ensayo previo al concierto, pero sobretodo, después de oírlo, todo se tambaleó en ella. No podía dejar de escuchar en su cabeza aquella tonada, y menos aun lo que la canción decía. DEVÓRAME, DEVÓRAME, DEVÓRAME. La palabra retumbaba constante en todo su ser, junto con esa otra frase, "Voy a besarte como el sol te broncea." Ni siquiera recordaba quien había dicho que, sabía que alguno de los dos lo había hecho, y por supuesto que recordaba a la perfección en que momento fue, pero por dios que no sabía si fueron de sus labios o de los de Terry.

Podía evocar el instante en el que él la recostó sobre la cama, cuando se acodo encima de ella y comenzó a besarla, tan intensa y apasionadamente, tan hambriento, que escuchó muy claro ese "Devórame" que surgió desde algún rincón de la habitación, como una voz que etérea. También estaba el aroma, el increíble aroma de loción, jabón, piel y sexo. Todo eso que era Terry. Lo pudo oler mucho mejor cuando cambiaron de postura y ella estuvo encima de él, lamiendo su pecho, su cuello, su cuadrada mandíbula hasta llegar a los labios, mientras terminaba de desvestirlo. Ahí vino aquella otra frase de besos y sol. Pero en definitiva la frase que se marcó a fuego en su mente, alma y corazón fue la de "I want every other freckle." Y esa si era seguro que él la había dicho. Fue como una mezcla de susurro y gemido muy cerca de su boca.

Terry le dijo eso, "Quiero cada otra de tus pecas."

«—¿Cómo que otra? —Candy preguntó sin dejar de gemir por los besos que eran regados desde su boca hasta su cuello.

—Estoy seguro... que en este hermoso cuerpo... hay más pecas de las que puedo ver... o de las que alcanzaré a contar... –entre besos y sonidos guturales se fue respondiendo–. Así que quiero cada una de las otras pecas... esas que apenas voy a descubrir.»

—Es jodidamente bueno, ¿no es cierto? —Anthony la regresó de su viaje al pasado cuando la vio tan concentrada; pero ella no pudo más que pedirle el celular para volver a ver y escuchar el ensayo.

Casi se le sale una lágrima, ahí estaba Terry. Lo veía tan claro, mucho más cuando a mitad de la canción se quitó sus gafas. Era un ensayo así que cuando podía se quitaba su disfraz. Quien grababa con el celular hizo una toma abierta, ojalá hubiese enfocado a Terry para ver su zafírea mirada. Bueno, al menos ya conocía el lugar donde podía encontrarlo. O como localizarlo, después de tantas noches soñando con él y él le había escrito una canción y eso debía significar algo; por la letra casi podía asegurar que significaba mucho.

Cuando pudiese le tomaría el celular a Tony para copiar el número de Terry y en ésta ocasión se aseguraría de guardarlo muy bien. Lógico que no le llamaría de inmediato. Pero un mes, si un mes, bueno dos, con eso sería más que suficiente para poder contactarlo de nuevo. Ya que Anthony se haya olvidado de ella. Sin embargo.

—Candy prepara tus cosas, nos vamos a Atlanta, es hora de incorporarme a la gira –Tony habló fuerte y claro al tiempo que dirigía a su habitación.

—¿Qué dices?, no puedes. Faltan dos semanas para que te de alta el doctor Martin –la enfermera le siguió.

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir ahora, así podré estar presente en el siguiente concierto.

—Supongo que eso significa que…

—Que me acompañaras, por supuesto. Eres mi novia, y en todo caso, tu contrato se acaba en dos semanas. Así que te vas conmigo.

Continuará...

"Grazzie per esserti perso nella mia scrittura"

Gracias por perderse entre mis letras. Desde la fundación K-G Amazonas de Terry, Seoklaid capítulo 3

Notas:

"Pshyco Killer" canción compuesta por Compositores: Chris Frantz / David Byrne / Tina Weymouth, e interpretada por Talking Heads

"Every other freckle" compuesta por Augustus Unger Hamilton / Joe Newman / Thomas Green, interpretada por Alt-J

Las amazonas haremos arder el cosmos... por Terry

Nota de la muy metiche Amazona de la empatía Marcela Luna: Os saludo bellas lectoras aquí Os comento que mi versión preferida de Psycho Killer es la hecha por el grupo de Slash "Velvet Revolver" ;-)


	4. Do I Wanna Know?

SEOKLAID….

Fic en conjuto por Ayame DV., Gissa Graham y Elby8a

CH 4

Do I Wanna Know?

Por Elby8a

En todos sus años como enfermera, Candy se había topado con pacientes difíciles, siempre sus situaciones eran delicadas, muchas veces sobreactuaban desquitándose con sus seres queridos. Otras veces se metían dentro de sí mismos, ahogándose por dentro en la soledad de su depresión. Otras más entraban en un estado de negación, el cual era el más peligroso ya que no interiorizaban el hecho de que sus padecimientos los obligarían a hacer cambios importantes en sus vidas y por ende ya nada sería igual. Era su deber como enfermera, pero sobretodo como ser humano, el ayudar a sus pacientes a asimilar ese proceso que les suponía un trago amargo, ya que era una firme creyente en que cualquier enfermedad estaba ligada directamente al estado de ánimo.

En todos los casos actuaban impulsados por el miedo. Anthony Brower no era la excepción. Tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero podía aseverar que era un buen hombre, lo conoció en un momento en el que se encontraba sumamentevulnerable. Jamás era fácil para alguien aceptar su mortalidad. En el caso de Anthony, de no haber sido por la rápida intervención por parte de los médicos el resultado habría sido otro.

Ella estaba obligada, por contrato, a no divulgar las especificaciones del caso con nadie. Jamás lo habría hecho aunque no hubiera firmado, pero por lo mismo, ella sabía que en realidad lo que había influenciado y agravado en gran parte el ataque del su ahora paciente – novio, había sido la dependencia que había desarrollado en los pasados meses (incluido el del día del accidente) por Vicodin un opiáceo utilizado como poderoso analgésico.

Los dolores de cabeza se habían intensificado, de manera insoportable, durando cada vez por períodos más largos provocándole mareos constantes, náuseas e irritabilidad. Sin mencionar lo peligroso de dicho medicamento en cuanto a efectos secundarios para su ya peligrosa condición desconocida. Impidiéndole hacer su vida diaria y rendir como estaba acostumbrado. La primera vez, se lo habían recetado por una migraña con evolución de tres semanas, pendiente de unos estudios, pero ya no había regresado con el mismo médico. Fue entonces que el joven rubio se había estado auto medicando por otros medios ya que había experimentado algo de alivio momentáneo al consumirlo.

"Debe descansar, nada de esfuerzos, cero estrés y sobretodo tratar de no incordiarlo, no es conveniente que se exalte. Tomarle la presión arterial de brazos y piernas, es vital. – Estaba por darse la media vuelta, cuando regresó sobre sus pasos – Tal vez una inyección de amor no le vendría mal al joven Brower – agregó con un travieso guiño" Esas habían sido las indicaciones por parte del doctor Martin a quien le tenía mucho cariño ya que desde que decidiera dedicarse al cuidado privado, siempre la recomendaba, sobre todo con sus pacientes "especiales"; dicho sea de paso, los agudamente enojados o deprimidos, que para el caso eran lo mismo.

Su método un tanto heterodoxo, complementado por su singular chispa y jovialidad por la vida, la hacían una excelente influencia en la recuperación de los pacientes bajo su cariñoso cuidado.

No había tratado antes con alguien famoso, pero ese hecho, era una variante que complicaba más las cosas. En un paciente común y corriente, por lo general se podían modificar ciertos hábitos o controlar un poco más la atmósfera a su alrededor para que no se alterara y afectar así su recuperación, pero en este caso eran demasiados los detalles a tomar en cuenta.

Su corazón se aceleraba con la cercanía de lo que estaba por suceder. No podría haber imaginado que su reencuentro se diera de la forma en la que estaba a punto de darse. En un principio, llegó a pensar que probablemente para él, ella no habría significado nada, pero la letra de esa canción era… era un mensaje que no podía ni quería ignorar; y la manera en la que la cantaba, con esa voz que exaltaba los sentidos haciendo explotar sus terminales nerviosas a través de sus canales auditivos, pronunciando cada palabra con su acento británico, acariciando cada sílaba con su deliciosa lengua.

Era un llamado, prácticamente un anuncio de "Se Busca" que había lanzado de forma masiva para que la "persona correcta" lo recibiera. Vaya que lo había recibido. No podía sacar de su mente ese mensaje. Tenía que admitir que la súbita decisión de Anthony por reunirse con su banda la había emocionado y asustado a partes iguales.

Llegaron a lo que en ese momento, se consideraba el cuartel principal de Seoklaid, una hermosa plantación sureña en las afueras de la ciudad, rentada por Albert, para alojarlos durante su estancia por los múltiples compromisos que tenían en el área de Atlanta, ya que por el momento los hoteles no eran recomendables. El furor que por la banda se había desatado desde que Terry tomara el lugar como vocalista, había dado pie a múltiples situaciones de seguridad, incluyendo algunas locas disfrazadas del ejercito de Terry fans que irrumpieron hasta la que pensaban era la alcoba de Terry y resultó ser la del manager. Esto incrementó el de por sí hosco carácter del castaño quien aborrecía el acoso constante.

Entraron a la casa que por el momento se encontraba vacía excepto por el personal de intendencia. Desde la puerta de entrada, Tony inmediatamente detectó el cuarto de música, designado para los ensayos. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió al interior y tomando la guitarra española, se sentó en el banquillo del centro y empezó a tocarla. Como si se reconciliara con una vieja amiga, empezaron a intercambiar sus secretos. El joven rasgaba las cuerdas rompiendo el silencio de la casona. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió perderse en los recuerdos del último mes.

En esas semanas alejado del escenario, sentía que se asfixiaba, apenas se le permitía moverse los primeros días después de su operación y aunque en su corazón sabía que sus compañeros se interesaban por su bienestar, y Terry lo único que quería era no darle preocupaciones, había resultado completamente lo opuesto. ¿Cómo era posible que le pidieran guardar la calma y quedarse tranquilo cuando su mundo se había puesto de cabeza de la noche a la mañana? Había pretendido que el sueño de trascender se hiciera realidad, estaba a punto de lograrlo y ¿Ahora esto? Nadie era indispensable, él mismo lo había dicho. No solo por decirlo, en realidad lo creía, él no solía decir nada que no sintiera. Justo hora lo que sentía era que el tiempo se le acababa, que "su momento" estaba a punto de pasarlo de largo.

Estúpida mil veces estúpida enfermedad. Había llegado para robarle tiempo de su vida que necesitaba. ¡Tiempo crucial! Que no pretendía seguir desperdiciando. Lo único bueno que le había traído esa enfermedad, era el haberla conocido a ella. A su ángel en uniforme de enfermera, su bálsamo de paz.

Admitía que al principio la atracción física era lo que había llamado su atención. Sus hermosísimos ojos verdes que tanto le recordaban a los de su madre, no solo por el tono, sino por lo que le transmitían, la certeza de que todo estaría bien.

Su piel de porcelana, no, de durazno, tersa, ya que ella no era ni fría ni frágil, sino todo lo contrario. Su calidez que le brotaba por los poros y su alma que se asomaba por su sonrisa cual rayo de sol en la oscuridad. Pero sobretodo su inocencia, la inocencia que reflejaba el no saberse bella, no se valía de sus atributos -que eran más que atractivos al sexo opuesto- para conquistar, simplemente no era consciente de ellos. No había conocido a una chica como ella antes.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde su operación, y se sentía desesperado, tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. La ansiedad hacía que le rechinaran los dientes. Si era cierto que lo habían "arreglado" en esa operación, entonces no tenían de que preocuparse tanto ¿No?, Que lo dejaran regresar de una buena vez a continuar con lo que él consideraba que era su motivo de existir. Estar en el escenario. Pero no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Así que había ideado un plan para escaparse en la noche ya que todos durmieran.

Al igual que lo había intentado antes en el hospital, se había arrancado los cables de todos los estúpidos aparatos que monitoreaban su frecuencia cardiaca entre otras cosas, pero no había contado con la debilidad y el súbito mareo que experimentó al intentar bajarse de la cama, haciéndolo aterrizar en el piso, azotando como si de un bulto de patatas se tratara. Lo intentó, ¡Por dios que lo hizo! pero carecía de la fuerza para levantarse.

Así fue como ella lo había encontrado. A él le ardía la cara de vergüenza que ella lo viera así, derrotado, tirado en el piso y dependiendo de alguien más hasta para el más mínimo movimiento. Se sentía morir y lo peor era que pensaba que sería así por el resto de su vida. Sin poderse contener, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por más que luchó tratando de retenerlas.

El cansancio acumulado por el miedo y la total soledad que el estar cargando con esa situación le ocasionaba, se hizo presente de repente, y cuando sintió el calor transmitido de la pequeña mano posarse sobre su espalda, justo como si se irradiara hasta el lado donde estaba su incisión, fue demasiado para él, su cuerpo se estremeció a causa de los profundos sollozos que pretendía reprimir.

Candy sin quitarle su mano de la espalda, se acomodó en el suelo, jalando las cobijas de la cama, para cubrir a Anthony con estas, obligándolo a que acurrucara la cabeza en su regazo mientras le acariciaba sus rubios cabellos con infinita ternura. Al joven no le quedó de otra, más que darle rienda suelta a la avalancha de emociones que cual dique de una presa habían terminado por desbordarse.

-Debes sacarlo, o jamás sanarás- le dijo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Entonces, se permitió sentir. Sentir la muerte de su madre, el amable abandono de su padre el almirante ausente. Su miedo ante la incertidumbre de las señales que su cuerpo le mandaba. La traición de su amigo Terry a quien consideraba casi su hermano, al tomar su lugar. Un lugar que le había costado ganarse toda su vida. Sabía que debía soltar todo eso, por su propio bien. Se había quedado dormido abrazado a ella, para cuando despertó al día siguiente, ya estaba recostado en su cama y ella le sostenía la mano. Ahí fue que creó un vínculo con ese bello ser humano que era Candice White.

La humedad en sus mejillas lo hizo regresar a su presente. Sigilosas lágrimas se asomaban de nuevo a sus ojos. Desde ese día, o más bien noche en la que experimentara (literal a corazón abierto) el torrente de emociones, no había podido pararlas, estaban a flor de piel y surgían cuando menos se lo esperaba, aparentemente por la nada. Como si estas pretendieran depurar lo que sentía. Enojado, se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano. Saco unas hojas arrugadas del bolsillo de su pantalón y las colocó frente a él, haciendo unos apuntes de cuando en cuando. Invariablemente empezó a relajarse, y una honesta sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. De una cosa estaba seguro, ya no volvería a dejar pasar más tiempo para cumplir con sus sueños.

Candy ya se estaba ocupando, con la ayuda de los encargados del mantenimiento, de acomodar su equipaje, así como de ocuparse personalmente de instalar los enseres pertinentes para el monitoreo de Anthony. Candy sabía que tenía que hablar con su "novio" acerca de su situación. Su intención, era convencerlo que ese sentimiento tan especial que decía tener por ella, no era otra cosa más que mero agradecimiento por alguien que lo había apoyado en un momento difícil. Sería mejor decírselo antes que después. Era algo que había estado cargando en su conciencia, no solo por su reciente descubrimiento en cuanto a la identidad de Terry, sino por su total falta de ética, al involucrarse con un paciente- situación a la que tenía planeado apelar para ponerle fin a su noviazgo- Todo este tiempo instalando el equipo, le había servido de pretexto para posponer lo inevitable, pero sabía que tenía que encontrar el momento correcto para dejárselo saber.

Tenían alrededor de una hora de haber llegado, cuando Anthony fue a buscar a Candy.

-Ven conmigo, tengo algo que mostrarte- Le dio uno de los ya acostumbrados castos besos en los labios y tomándola por la mano, la guió hasta el cuarto de música. La invitó a que se sentara en un banco colocado a unos metros frente al de él, como si fuera su audiencia y comenzó a tocar siguiendo los apuntes de la arrugada hoja frente a él. Su voz salió cálida y melodiosa acompañando los acordes.

"So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long" (Por tanto tiempo he estado buscando, He estado esperando demasiado tiempo)

"Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time" ( Aveces no sé lo que he de encontrar, Tan solo sé que es cuestión de tiempo)

"When you love someone, when you love someone" (Cuando amas a alguien, cuando amas a alguien)

"It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too" ( Se siente tan bien, tan cálido y verdadero, Necesito saber si tú lo sientes también.

Candy no podía creer lo que le decía en la canción en la que evidentemente había estado trabajando durante su tiempo juntos, reconocía las inseparables hojas arrugadas que guardaba celosamente cada vez que ella se le acercaba

"**_I've been waiting for a girl like you" _**(He estado esperando a que una chica como tú se apareciera en mi vida)

**_*cancion interpretada por el grupo Foreigner._**

En ese momento los habitantes regulares de esa casa, hacían su arribo. El primero en entrar harto de los constantes traslados, fue Archie, quien les hizo señas a los demás que guardaran silencio. Tenían tanto tiempo sin escuchar la voz de su amigo, que no quisieron interrumpirlo. Era una canción inédita, la letra era cantada con sentimiento, se notaba que quiso decir cada palabra que era pronunciada con vehemencia.

Terry se acercó, un sentimiento de felicidad lo inundó al ver a su amigo sano y salvo y al parecer listo para regresar. Contaba los minutos para que todo regresara a la normalidad.

La canción terminó y unos aplausos provenientes del interior los hicieron darse cuenta que Tony estaba acompañado. El todavía no veía a sus compañeros, cuando se puso de pie, se dirigió al fondo de la habitación y escucharon claramente al rubio que le decía a la chica de rizos dorados uno de los versos de la canción

-Había estado esperando que llegaras a mi vida, Candy, me haces sentir vivo- acto seguido la tomó sorpresivamente entre sus brazos para besarla como había estado deseando hacerlo desde que la conoció, frente a la atónita mirada de sus compañeros. Frente a su amigo Terry, quien reconoció a la pecosa que le había estado robado el sueño.

-¡Sh! les hizo señas Archivald- Terry le respondió con ademán molesto, hasta que reconoció la voz de su amigo, sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, y se encaminó a la habitación para saludar a su querido hermano al que había extrañado, cuando la vio en el fondo.

Le parecía que estaba alucinando. Sus indomables rizos tratando de ser contenidos inútilmente por un chongo alto, algunos rebeldes tirabuzones escapaban de su prisión. La coqueta blusa rosa pálido con escote en v y mangas abombachadas, amarradas a sus brazos, con un pequeño listón que terminaba en moño, hacía juego con sus mejillas y unos jeans oscuros que delineaban su contorno, el mismo que él recordaba haber recorrido con sus dedos y lengua deliciosamente lento, Y en su precioso rostro esas, cada una de sus otras pecas a las que les había dedicado la sensual canción.

La comisura izquierda de sus labios, se elevaba en el justo momento en el que Tony se ponía de pie y la tomaba entre sus brazos para besarla como él mismo la había besado en Chicago.

Su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando cayó en la cuenta del nombre con el que Tony se había referido a la chica. Candy, su enfermera, su novia. Todo calló en su lugar. Su semblante se endureció al igual que la muralla alrededor de su ya de por sí protegido corazón. Estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta para escabullirse de ahí, cuando los aplausos provenientes de los miembros restantes de Seoklaid seguidos por unos rechiflidos por parte de Stear hicieron que la pareja se separara sorprendidos. Más Anthony trató de pasarle un brazo protector por los hombros, pero ella se adelantó un tanto renuente a tomarle la mano

-¡No-ta-ble, y yo que pensé que te la estabas pasado mal! Vaya, tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo! - dijo Stear por todo lo alto, a un muy sonriente Anthony.

-Oye Tony ¿Nos vas a presentar?- Intervino Archie, lanzando una mirada depredadora a la rubia que por el momento se había congelado bajo la intensidad de los cobaltos que la observaban, sin mencionar lo aturdida que se sentía por ese beso que jamás pidió ni vio venir.

Trataba de averiguar desesperadamente si es que había rastros de que él la recordaba. Pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos por oscuras gafas que le daban un aire de irresistible rebelde, provocándole un cosquilleo en partes de su anatomía que recién descubría seguían conectadas a él.

-Por supuesto, Ella es Candice White la mujer que ilumina mi vida.- fue la respuesta que al menos a dos de los ahí presentes hizo que se les revolviera el estómago. Terry notó la casi imperceptible mirada de desaprobación que la enfermera lanzó a su novio, pero es que por raro que pareciera, en el poco tiempo que convivieron se había grabado cada uno de sus gestos. El guitarrista intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse a raya. Su amigo estaba recién operado del corazón. Había demasiadas cosas en juego, ese no era el momento.

-Brower- Fue el seco saludo que recibió por parte del ahora vocalista de Seoklaid.

-Grandchester- la antes ligera atmósfera que se respiraba fue alterada, tornándose densa de repente. Ambos sabían que tenían una plática pendiente con respecto a las innovaciones que Terry había impuesto en cuanto al repertorio musical. Era bien sabido lo celoso que Anthony era de implementar cambios en la selección de canciones de Seoklaid. El real motivo tras la sorpresiva visita por parte del rubio.

-Mucho gusto Candice- se adelantó Stear estrechándole la mano.

-Candy por favor, el gusto es mío- respondió sin poder añadir más, ya que fue interrumpida.

-¿Me quieres decir que carajos estás haciendo aquí?- Fue el reclamo del manager, con el cual irrumpió en la habitación – deberías estar en reposo absoluto al menos dos semanas más. Y usted señorita, se supone que se le contrato para cuidarlo- Bramó el manager que hasta ese momento había permanecido afuera tomando una llamada.

-Albert yo tomo mis propias decisiones, no soy un bebé, así que no la culpes- La cara de Anthony se deformó al apretar su quijada, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-Pues con tu comportamiento no haces más que demostrar lo contrario- Al normalmente amable representante, le faltaba poco para sacar humo de las orejas.

-Tony, tranquilo, el Sr. Andley tiene razón, debí haberle avisado- dijo Candy tocándole su antebrazo en un intento para calmar al joven que evidentemente se había alterado. –Si me permite llevar a Tony a que se instale, estaré con usted en unos minutos. Es importante que descanse después de la agitación del viaje- Acotó Candy como toda una profesional.

Anthony y Candy pasaron delante de Terry y este pareció no inmutarse ante la exquisita estela del aroma que la rubia dejó tras de sí, una mezcla entre rosas y peonias que reconoció de inmediato. Tan solo inclinó su cabeza ligeramente en señal de silencioso saludo.

Si en algún momento había tenido ganas de partirle la cara alguien, había sido cuando vio que Tony ponía sus brazos alrededor de "su pecosa" para introducir su lengua en ella.

Tenía que averiguarlo. Desde un principio le había parecido que la famosa enfermera no podía ser cosa seria como Tony tanto aseguraba. Además conocía perfectamente el lado oscuro de su amigo, el tipo de chica del que le gustaba rodearse. Completamente lo opuesto a la percepción que tenía de su pecosa. Simplemente se resistía a aceptar que entre esos dos había una relación formal. Los siguió y esperó hasta que Candy terminara de acomodar a su amigo en su cama, sobre las cobijas, cubriéndolo con una ligera frazada. Lo que escuchó le hizo arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

– ¿Por qué dijiste eso de mí Tony?- cuestionaba todavía desconcertada por la confesión y el arrebato de osadía por parte del ojiazul.

-Porque es la verdad, tú iluminas mi vida, no, corrección mi universo- una deslumbrante sonrisa enmarcaba su aún pálido rostro.

Ella se ruborizó por las palabras, pero sobre todo por lo abrumada que se sintió al haberle añadido más complicaciones a una ya de por sí delicada situación. Tal vez sería mejor renunciar de una buena vez y poner algo de distancia de por medio, dar tiempo a que se acomodaran las cosas. Le quedaba claro que el rubio y ella tenían una visión muy diferente de la situación entre ellos. ¿Cómo diablos había pasado eso? ¿En qué momento había cruzado la línea?

Salió de la habitación pensativa, después de tomarle los signos a Tony. Sintió un fuerte apretón en su brazo que la jaló a una esquina del largo pasillo, obligándola a buscar refugio contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quiero saber de una maldita vez a que estás jugando?- preguntó la poderosa voz de Terry casi gruñéndole, con la intensidad de sus cobaltos en 4D muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame.- pero al estar tan cerca ninguno de los dos fue capaz de articular otra palabra. Sus cuerpos que se conocían muy bien, los traicionaron buscando desahogarse con algo de la tan añorada fricción. Él se inclinó contra ella, acorralándola, los brazos a ambos los lados de su cara apoyados sobre la pared. Reduciendo peligrosamente el espacio entre sus bocas, con toda la intención de borrarle cualquier rastro del anterior beso que recibiera. Esos rosas y jugosos labios le pertenecían a él.

Candy contoneo la cadera de manera inconsciente hacia Terry. Ambos corazones se saltaron un latido al tiempo que hiperventilaban.

-Srita. White la espero en el despacho- Escucharon la voz de Albert quien se dirigía a la habitación de Anthony y que estaba por doblar la esquina al pasillo donde ellos se encontraban.

-Estamos pendientes Srita. White- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de separarse renuente y dar la media vuelta.

A Candy le regreso el alma al cuerpo. Sentía como el cosquilleo en su vientre se dispersaba hacia el sur a cada recóndita parte de su ser.

¡Oh por dios! Se acuerda de mí- se abrazó emocionada, hasta que recordó la desagradable situación en la que se encontraba, siendo la "novia" de su amigo.

Si algo caracterizaba su amistad, era respetar los tiempos de cada quién. Respetaban sus silencios con la certeza de saber que cuando alguno tenía un problema podía contar con el otro para que lo apoyara. La suya era una amistad que no requería de muchas palabras para entenderse. Después del desmayo de Anthony, de alguna forma Terry sentía que le había fallado a su amigo y era precisamente por la mujer que acababa de tener frente a él, que había estado distraído desde que la conociera.

No había sabido reconocer que Tony tenía problemas hasta que fue imposible seguir ignorándolo. Valiente amigo. Ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados. Le daba gusto que Tony se encontrara mejor, pero no había estado preparado para verlo con la mujer a la que llamaba a través de sus letras, para la que interpretaba cada noche su mejor actuación, en su muy particular manera de buscarla. Justamente la misma a la que su amigo había llamado su motivo para sentirse vivo.

No le importaba sonar como un chiquillo, al respaldarse en el hecho de que él había sido quien la conociera primero. Lo que sentía aunque se había tardado un poco en reconocerlo, iba más allá del gratificante sexo intercambiado. Con ella se había abierto como jamás lo había hecho con nadie, probablemente como jamás lo volvería a hacer. Era la confianza que los extraños se podían tener, respaldada justamente en eso, en la anonimidad entre ellos y paradójicamente lo que menos querían, era ser dos desconocidos.

Sabía que ella no era una chica interesada, él tenía un radar con la gente que casi nunca le fallaba y tenía la certeza que en el caso de la enfermera pecas tampoco se equivocaba. Había vuelto a sentir la intensidad de la conexión que ellos compartían y no estaba listo para renunciar a ella, al menos no por el momento. La duda a resolver ahora, era saber que la había motivado a hacerse novia de Tony.

La incesante pegunta, las letras de una nueva canción que por supuesto dedicaría a ella, ya se fraguaban en su mente.

"Do I Wanna Know?"

I had no idea that you're in deep

I dreamt about you near me every night this week

How many secrets can you keep'

Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new

Now I've thought it through

Tenía que desquitarse con algo o con alguien, así que golpeaba el saco de cuero rojo incesantemente. Sus puños enguantados se estrellaban poderosos asestando certeros golpes en medio de lo que sería la cara de su oponente al cual en esos momentos le encontraba un gran parecido a cierto rubio. El saco de arena se balaceaba pesadamente tratando de dar batalla.

Su bien trabajado cuerpo se movía esquivando velozmente los embistes, con ágiles movimientos de su cintura. El calor húmedo característico de Georgia provocaba que la sudoración fuera más intensa. Su cabello mojado en los jugos de su cuerpo se le pegaba a la fuerte quijada enmarcando su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo, las gotas recorriendo la zigzagueante cartografía de sus músculos desnudos. Con los pies bien plantados en el suelo. Lo único que llevaba puesto a esas altas horas de la noche, eran los pantalones de algodón de su pijama, la camiseta hacía tiempo que había sido desechada para utilizarse como toalla.

No sabía si había sido por los acontecimientos ocurridos, o por el calor insoportable, pero no había podido dormir. Después de administrarle a Anthony sus medicamentos y cuidados de rutina, se había retirado a su recámara. Tenía muchas cosas en su mente, nunca se había arrepentido tanto de no saber decir que no a algo, o en ese caso a alguien. Una sola tarde le había bastado, para darse cuenta de la relación estrecha entre Terry y Anthony, a la hora de la cena, incitados por la siempre analítica y brillante mente de Stear, -en un intento por tranquilizar las agitadas aguas que se percibían entre los amigos- habían estado contando anécdotas del tiempo en Cenral Park. Cuando Tony había tenido que huir de un furioso Terry que le reclamaba por estarlo acosando. Mientras ella trataba de no verlo directamente por miedo a revelar sus lascivos pensamientos. Fueron estos pensamientos, los que la habían estado perturbando, y que la llevaron a bajar por algo frío para beber. Salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes de un aluzado cobertizo alejado de la casa principal. Sin ánimos de regresar a seguirse torturando con sus acalorados pensamientos, se dirigió hacia allí como la polilla atraída a la luz inconsciente del peligro a quemarse.

Los golpes secos que propinaba llenos de coraje seguidos de los guturales rugidos que escapaban de la masculina garganta lo delataron antes que ella lo viera, pero después de su encuentro en el pasillo, no se pudo resistir. Ya antes había escuchado sus gemidos justo en sus oídos erizándole la piel.

Entonces lo vio, su endurecido cuerpo contra el que tanto había disfrutado restregarse. Sus magnéticos cobaltos la dejaron fija en su lugar imposibilitándole el movimiento.

Él la vio, sus chinos más marcados a causa de la humedad del ambiente. Sus labios apetecibles lo atraían, lo incitaban a saltarse cualquier imbécil regla secreta que fuera la que estaba impidiéndole lanzársele encima para arráncale ese estúpido intento de camisón que traía.

Lo que siguió se dio en automático, con la respiración agitada, se arrancó los guantes aventándolos hasta donde la mano le alcanzó, para después cargarla por las caderas mientras ella lo aprisionaba con sus piernas, y se aferraba a su nuca. Se envolvieron en un apasionado frenesí de sudor, calor y hormonas. Terry la besaba recorriendo su lengua en el femenino cuello de cisne, probándola, sus papilas gustativas se regocijaban reconociendo su sabor. Le sonrió en ese hueco entre el oído y el cuello.

-¿Me extrañaste Pecosa?- Preguntó casi como un ronroneo.

-Hmm- fue su respuesta mientras asentía débilmente con la mirada nublada por el delirio que le producían sus caricias.

-¿Hmm qué? La voz rasposa succionándole el lóbulo.

-Sí Terry, te extrañé- él se separó de ella para observarla llena de deseo, sonrojada, añorante de él. Sus zafiros se oscurecieron y entrecerró los párpados. La retorcida sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro cuando se le fue directo a los labios, a devorarla, a invadirla con su lengua haciéndola sucumbir ante su éxtasis para terminar con una mordida en su labio inferior. Una exquisita mordida un poco más ruda de lo normal, -¡Oh sí!- pensaba Candy- ¿Que si lo había extrañado?- De repente la mordida fue un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

-Darling You should have called me-

(Querida, debiste haberme llamado) Le dijo con el sadismo reflejado en su rostro al tiempo que la soltaba para que se pusiera de pie. Pasando la lengua lascivamente por sus labios, paladeando la sangre que había brotado del mordisco que le dio.

Tomó su camisa y echándosela al hombro se alejó lentamente, con la evidente erección por delante, dejándola perpleja y excitada.

**_Canción "Do I Wanna Know" interpretada por el grupo Artic Monkeys._**

El joven no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaron, apenas alcanzó a apagar la luz de su alcoba en la casona para no ser descubierto antes de que Terry ingresara.

No había nada más que hacer, Anthony ya estaba ahí decidido a retomar la gira. Contra viento y marea se presentaría a cantar en el siguiente concierto. No había poder humano que lo hiciera dar marcha atrás. Había regresado resuelto a aprovechar el momento tan extraordinario que estaba teniendo la banda en el gusto del público. Había regresado incluso derrumbando ciertas barreras musicales que hasta el momento habían sido impuestas por él mismo. Él era parte importante del grupo, y tenían que reagruparse para hacerle su reintegración más llevadera, de una manera en la que pudiera seguirse recuperando.

Habían llegado a la mitad de la gira, y fue a Archie, a quien se le ocurrió -como promoción para el disco en vivo- la maravillosa idea de subir videos en tiempo real de sus ensayos, incluyendo el nuevo material que las inquietas y creativas mentes de los vocalistas habían estado desarrollando cada uno por su cuenta. Querían mostrar un frente unido apoyando a Anthony con sus nuevas composiciones. Harían arder las redes sociales dentro y fuera de los escenarios con sus aportes. Lejos estaban de saber que estaban en lo cierto.

Continura….

"HACIENDO ARDER EL COSMOS POR TERRY"

Hasta aquí chicas,

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-) / Amazona Marcela Luna


	5. My Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. La historia aquí presentada, así como personajes originales que puedan aparecer, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación. Fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro.

By Gissa Graham, Elby 8a y Ayame DV.

**Capítulo 5. My Sacrifice**

By Ayame DV

Decían por ahí que a veces resulta peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Candice White supo en ese instante a qué se referían con eso.

Había salido a buscar algo de aire fresco para sacudirse ese sofoco por el calor de Atlanta y también el que le producían sus propios pensamientos libidinosos.

Su abuela Pony tenía razón, había resultado peor, porque ahora se había quedado ahí parada, anhelante y sorprendida; viendo como ese magnífico espécimen se alejaba de ella, luego de dejarle bien claro que no la había olvidado. Y que estaba furioso. Con justa razón, o razones; para ser más exacta.

"Debiste haberme llamado"

Pero claro, ella había perdido su móvil y a la muy distraída no se le ocurrió siquiera tratar de recuperar el número. Y encima va y se enreda en algo extraño con su amigo. Se trató de idiota para arriba un buen rato. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que ese increíble castaño de ojos maravillosos era integrante de la banda de Anthony? Es decir, no se podía saber tanto ¿o sí? Si tan solo le hubiese puesto un poco de atención a Annie cuando parloteaba incesantemente sobre Seoklaid, o al menos hubiese tenido un poquito de interés en ver por lo menos un vídeo con ella…

Pero siendo sincera consigo misma ¿qué hubiese hecho de haber sabido que Terry, su Terry, era una estrella de rock? Seguramente se habría muerto del susto.

Chupó la sangre que aun brotaba de su labio inferior y un estremecimiento la recorrió entera, el ligero dolor por el mordisco que recibiera le recordó la pasión desatada que Terry era. Dios, lo deseaba, tanto que la dejaba entumida.

Sentimientos encontrados la tenían invadida, por un lado estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado, y, mejor todavía, saber que no se había olvidado de ella, que no había sido una chica más; a pesar de que él era un verdadero rockstar. Por el otro, tenía temor. No quería ser la causa de una recaída de Tony, pero tampoco de una pelea y distanciamiento entre los dos amigos. Y quería recuperar a Terry…

Sí, bien; Candy no estaba enterada de que esa posible ruptura en la relación de amistad de ese par no sería únicamente motivada por ella, sino también por los crecientes celos profesionales de su "novio" hacia el verdadero dueño del corazón de la rubia.

Además estaba eso que Anthony decía sentir por ella, pero por Dios que nunca pretendió que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, casi quería darse de topes por no haber dicho "alto ahí" a tiempo. Ahora sabía que debía hacerlo, no debía permitir que la situación avanzara y se complicara más todavía.

Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra hacerlo sin sentir que su corazón de pollo se rompería un poco por romper el de alguien más, alguien bueno a pesar de todo. Candy no era una mujer egoísta, todo lo contrario, pero esta vez no era ella la única en medio de este desastre, estaba también Terry; y, si como todo parecía indicar, él también sentía algo por ella, si no hacía algo pronto el británico resultaría todavía más lastimado. La sola idea de herirle le robó el aliento en un jadeo. No, no podía soportar la idea de que su apasionado amor sufriera…

Candy suspiró, llena de cansancio físico y emocional. Estaba pensando demasiado y ahora era lo que menos deseaba… No, lo que verdaderamente ansiaba no era llenar su cabeza de ideas y líos; lo que anhelaba era llenar su cuerpo de caricias, besos y sensaciones; deseaba llenar sus oídos de gemidos y sonidos húmedos de una buena sesión ardiente entre los brazos de Terry.

Volvió a su habitación envuelta en las llamas del deseo sin satisfacer en que la había dejado el cruel Terrence y se metió en la cama, donde luego de una buena hora dando vueltas tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para descansar, se rindió a sus deseos más íntimos y se empezó a tocar, imaginando que era el castaño quien lo hacía, rememorando esos días que pasaron juntos en Chicago, y ese intenso encuentro de hacía un rato…

Claro que no era ni remotamente comparado a tenerlo a él en vivo y a todo color, pero era eso o arrancarse los cabellos de desesperación y sinceramente dudaba que el look de pelona le fuese favorable.

Terry salió de darse la necesaria ducha después de tratar de convertir en puré el saco de box hacía un rato. Y de encontrarse con su pecosa. Candy.

"Un dulce nombre para una dulce chica".

Por supuesto, la ducha había sido fría. Helada de hecho, y manteniendo una muy seria conversación con su potente y muy despierta parte inferior un buen rato, al menos un par de veces… Se había acariciado largo y fuerte, sosteniéndose con la mano libre en la pared de azulejos y echando la cabeza atrás, dejando que pequeños arroyos de agua pegaran su cabello a la frente en mechones oscurecidos, los caminitos acuáticos resbalaron por sus mejillas, saboreando sus labios y siguiendo el trazo por sus pectorales firmes, los pezones sensible y cálidos se habían despertado… y la sinuosidad del agua había paseado por sus abdominales duros perdiéndose en el oscuro vello de su entrepierna. Cuando se corrió, acariciándose cada vez más rápido y duro, jadeó el alma por la boca… bajando la cabeza para mirar como su semilla espesa y cálida llenaba su mano y vaciaba su corazón…

Había salido del cuarto de baño sin estar realmente satisfecho…

Se dejó caer en la cama cuan largo era. Todavía llevaba el cabello húmedo y solamente usaba un ajustado y sexy bóxer negro. A saber por qué, en ese justo momento recordó que la marca de ropa del calzoncillo le había estado insistiendo bastante para que fuera su modelo. Un sonido mezcla de risa sarcástica y resoplido emergió de su boca tentadora. Ya parecía, si lo único que deseaba era volver a su bajo perfil de una jodida vez.

De la única que quería atención absoluta era de ella. Lo cual lo llevó de nuevo a esas preguntas que habían estado dando vueltas en su cabeza las últimas horas ¿Por qué cuernos no le había llamado? ¿Por qué no respondió sus llamadas y el par de mensajes que le envió? Y lo peor, ¿cómo y por qué diablos había terminado como novia de Anthony?

Su cabeza era un lío y su corazón un desastre. Se sentía mal amigo, tanto por no haber estado atento a lo que sucedía con el rubio, como por no querer dejarle a Candy.

Porque ahora que la había vuelto a tener entre sus brazos, temblando de deseo y necesidad, tuvo la seguridad de que ella tampoco lo había olvidado; vamos, le arrancó la confesión de que le había extrañado. Esa pecosa era suya y de nadie más.

Ahora había algo más que solucionar entre él y Brower, porque, conociendo como conocía a su amigo, sabía que había vuelto antes de tiempo por los cambios en el repertorio musical que él había impuesto sin mencionarle nada antes.

Anthony era, hasta el momento en que fue a dar al hospital, el pilar de Seoklaid. Era quien componía las canciones y las cantaba, era quien lo había reclutado a él para unirse a la banda y quién con su personalidad e imagen de chico bueno y centrado, les mantenía unidos y cuerdos, siendo todos de caracteres tan contrastantes. Además a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto estar a la luz pública.

Por supuesto todos participaban de las decisiones, no se diga Albert; pero los Cornwell eran más de otro tipo de asuntos, por ejemplo, Archie era prácticamente su Social Media Manager y el buen Stear era la voz de la razón, así como el que ponía el toque de humor en el momento más oportuno. Y él… bueno él nunca pedía permiso para nada, más de una vez había discutido con todos por ello; pero su reservado y misterioso carácter ayudaba a que no fuese complicado que permitiera que Brower se llevara el crédito y la atención. Él solamente quería hacer música y estar lejos del escrutinio y control de su autoritario padre. Siendo el oscuro y huraño guitarrista era feliz.

Cuando todo el asunto de ser el vocalista emergente empezó, lo único que buscaba era llegar a una solución pronta y equitativa tanto para Tony, como para la banda y sus fans. Le había parecido lo más sensato cubrirlo, como había estado haciendo con todo los últimos meses. No contaba con que las cosas llegarían a donde ahora estaban. Si antes tenían miles de seguidores y sus conciertos se llenaban, ahora resultaba que debían incluso abrir nuevas fechas porque las entradas se agotaban en cuestión de horas. También estaba el asunto de la prensa, que ahora los acosaban más que de costumbre, en especial a él.

\- Damn! – masculló, dándose vuelta por enésima vez y haciendo un enredo con las sábanas.

Puesto que estaba visto que no lograría dormir, se levantó, se puso un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta y fue por su guitarra, la acústica. Salió de la propiedad y caminó hasta estar lo suficientemente alejado como para no ser encontrado fácilmente y poder disfrutar de su soledad un rato.

En medio de la noche, rodeado de árboles y sentado en el tibio pasto, con la plateada luz de la luna iluminándolo como a una aparición celestial, empezó a rasgar las cuerdas de su vieja amiga, sin pensar; tocaba los acordes de Iris…

Tocar a solas siempre le ayudaba a pensar y relajarse.

And I don't want the world to see me (Y no quiero que el mundo me vea)

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand (Porque no creo que ellos entendieran)

When everything's made to be broken (Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto)

I just want you to know who I am (Yo solo quiero que tú sepas quién soy)

Seguía la letra de la canción cantando bajito, en susurros roncos y sensuales que solamente la princesa plateada en el cielo pudo disfrutar.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming (Y no puedes combatir las lágrimas que no vienen)

Or the moment of truth in your lies (O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras)

When everything feels like the movies (Cuando todos se siente como en las películas)

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive (Sí tu sangras para saber que estás vivo)

Y entonces lo supo… supo lo que haría… detuvo lo que tocaba, y, con una media sonrisa, empezó a tocar otra canción que llegó en súbita inspiración. Todo un torrente de ideas y notas musicales se sucedieron en su mente, cerró los ojos y volvió a empezar con el rasgueo de cuerdas…

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado rápido para un par de habitantes de la casa, llámese Terrence y Candice, los cuales no lograron arañar ni un par de horas completas de sueño decente.

Anthony se había levantado temprano aun en contra de sus indicaciones, haciendo gala de esa reciente rebeldía suya, como venía haciendo últimamente. Tenía planeado poner los puntos sobre las íes respecto a las canciones en vivo; además iba a hacer un ensayo rápido, lo cual le otorgaba una excitación bien conocida pero exacerbada, era un cosquilleo que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, que le emocionaba y lo tenía ansioso a partes iguales… le hacía sentir vivo. Así que sonreía, genuinamente, además tenía a Candy con él ¿no?

Archie, en cambio, traía un humor peculiar. Sí, su propuesta de subir a sus cuentas en redes sociales los fragmentos en vivo de sus ensayos había sido aprobada alegremente por casi todos (Terry puso el grito en el cielo claro); sabía que romperían internet con ello, más ahora que Tony había vuelto al ruedo… pero no parecía estar tan feliz por eso, más bien parecía… contenido. Casi no habló durante el desayuno y se limitó a picar en su plato y observar fijamente a todos en la mesa, aunque casi nadie se percató de ello. Todos tenían sus propios enredos en qué pensar.

Incluso Charlie, quien al ser el suplente mientras Anthony volvía, veía que con el regreso de este, su tiempo en Seoklaid llegaba a su fin.

El único que era el de siempre era Stear, que llegó ese día con unos anteojos decorados esta vez con unos eslabones metálicos alrededor del armazón, que hacía que las cosas esas se vieran enormes. Sonriente como siempre, estuvo cuestionando a Anthony sobre su recuperación.

\- ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien Tony? – preguntaba preocupado Albert, que por cierto mostraba un nuevo tic nervioso en un ojo, que le temblequeaba como si estuviera electrocutándose.

\- Ya te dije que sí Albert, deja de tratarme como a un mocoso – respondió el de ojos de cielo.

\- Pues te repito por enésima ocasión que dejes de portarte como uno – volvió a decirle Andley, frotándose las sienes en un ingenuo intento por aliviar su estrés con ello.

El rubio menor se limitó lanzarle una mala mirada y siguió comiendo. En algún momento trató de tomar la mano de Candy, quien estaba sentada a su lado por supuesto; pero ella en un discreto y hábil movimiento lo esquivó, y Tony tuvo que fingir que tomaba su servilleta, pues sentía al menos dos pares de ojos encima de ellos.

La notaba extraña desde que le había mostrado aquel vídeo del ensayo con esa canción de Terry que hablaba sobre… No importaba…

También, cuando trató de abrazarla y besarla antes del desayuno, ella había le había dado un rápido beso en la mejilla y se había dado la vuelta para tomar los medicamentos que debía administrarle.

*Flashback

Candy había tocado la puerta de su habitación a la hora de siempre para hacer su revisión de rutina. Lucía un encantador par de ojeras y con la piel tan radiante como si hubiese salido de "La noche de los muertos vivientes". Aun así le sonrió con su acostumbrada dulzura, esa que le llenaba el alma de miel y el estómago de mariposas.

Él la tomó de la mano y acarició con el pulgar el dorso blanco y suave, ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa que a Anthony le pareció más de incomodidad que de ternura, pero decidió hacer caso omiso.

\- Candy ¿sucede algo? – él le preguntó cuando la vio apretar los labios. Entonces se fijó que tenía enrojecido y un poco inflamado el inferior. - ¿Qué te pasó en la boca? – quiso saber.

Estaba seguro que él no la había mordido…

\- ¿Eh? – ella parpadeó rápidamente y luego sacudió la mano derecha, restándole importancia – No es nada, me mordí yo sola ¿puedes creerlo? – soltó una risilla nerviosa.

El cantante entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada más. A final de cuentas la había notado un poco nerviosa y lo atribuyó al hecho del viaje y a tratar con el resto de la banda. Ella le había contado de su vida normal y tranquila y que el hecho de toparse repentinamente y de narices con un famoso como él, la había dejado patidifusa. Así que estar ahora en medio del caos que significaba un grupo de rock en plena gira, debió ser un cambio impactante para ella.

Sí eso debía ser, por eso ella se portaba algo distante y tímida. No era que…

*Fin del flashback

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, una sensación rara en el fondo de su corazón, una especie de espinita que no terminaba de doler, pero estaba ahí, molestando.

Cuando la había besado el día anterior con todo lo que sentía por ella, la rubia no había respondido igual, se había quedado quieta como piedra y luego le había dirigido esa mirada que casi parecía de reproche. Y antes de eso, no dejó que le abrazara…

\- ¿Tony? – la cantarina voz de cascabeles de la rubia le sacó de sus pensamientos – Necesito decirte algo – empezó ella, titubeante. – Algo importante – él la vio retorcerse los dedos de una mano con la otra.

Y la espinita entonces tuvo nombre para Anthony, se llamaba temor. Él no era ningún estúpido, en el fondo se su corazón sabía, lo sabía; pero no estaba dispuesto a perder lo más hermoso y puro que había tenido y sentido desde su madre.

\- Claro bonita, pero más tarde ¿sí? Ahora debemos ir al comedor, quiero que empiece el ensayo lo antes posible y que lo veas. –

Le sonrió y la tomó de la mano, entrelazándosela con firmeza para evitar que ella se soltara, como parecía ser su intención nuevamente.

Candy suspiró y se dejó llevar, tal vez no era el momento de sincerarse; pero debía hacerlo pronto, antes de que una bomba estallara en su cara.

Mientras tanto, Grandchester se había vuelto a recluir en su habitación, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana tenía sus zafiros prendidos en el horizonte, con un cigarro en la comisura de sus deliciosos labios.

La noche anterior lo había decidido, y, en el desayuno, al observar cómo Brower miraba a Candy, lo había reforzado… casi había flaqueado, pero, al final su firmeza había ganado.

Sonrió de lado, "My Sacrifice" se llamaría su nueva canción.

.

Archivald Cornwell era un hombre educado, inteligente y apuesto. Él y su hermano eran hijos de una prominente familia escocesa radicada en los Estados Unidos de América; y eran primos de Tony. Todos eran jóvenes sanos de buenas costumbres que amaban la música. No había sido extraño que se unieran sin dudar al proyecto de su primo cuando este les contó al respecto. Todos habían sido muy unidos desde pequeños, se llevaban de maravilla y sus padres estaban más tranquilos de saber que estaban juntos en su aventura.

Pero Archie no solamente era magnífico tocando el bajo y manejando la publicidad de Seoklaid; también era adicto a las cosas caras, y a la belleza… Cuando veía algo hermoso y que le gustaba no paraba hasta conseguirlo. No era tan superficial como eso sonaba; simplemente, al ser hijo de una familia adinerada, estaba acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que deseaba. Era arrogante, orgulloso, de mal genio e impulsivo, además de un poquito caprichoso, pero a pesar de eso, el bello chico de ojos color miel tenía un alma hermosa y brillante.

Esta vez había visto algo que realmente le gustaba, y era un par de ojos verdes como el jade que adornaban un precioso rostro pecoso.

Cuando la vio se quedó prendado de ella, pero se replegó casi de inmediato porque era la novia de su querido primo. La famosa Candy, de quien el rubio hablaba tantas maravillas. En ese momento decidió hacerse a un lado y tragarse la fascinación que la enfermera le había despertado.

La imagen que se había hecho de la chica era de una joven bella por dentro y por fuera, de corazón brillante que esparcía su luz por doquier; dulce y maravillosa. Así la describía Tony, y, a juzgar por la canción que le había escrito, era claro que la amaba profundamente. Y ella…

Bueno, había pensado que ella también; y por eso es que había dado un paso atrás. Siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, pero no si ese algo, o alguien, tenía dueño. Y Candy era la novia de Anthony.

Pero entonces la noche anterior, muerto de calor y harto de dar vueltas en las sábanas que parecían cobertores por lo calientes que se sentían, se había levantado a abrir la ventana en búsqueda de algo de aire fresco.

Y entonces la había visto. Ahí afuera, caminando bajo la pálida luz de la luna, con ese leve camisón y luciendo como una etérea aparición fantasmal. Bellísima, pequeña y tentadora. Archie se echó el cabello hacia atrás e iba a dar la vuelta para evitar la tentación.

Pero luego la vio entrar al cobertizo, el mismo donde había observado a Terrence hacer puré un saco de boxeo desde hacía un rato. Creyó que la dulce rubia saldría de ahí de inmediato. Desde donde el bajista se encontraba, tenía una vista bastante clara del interior del improvisado gimnasio y de lo que ahí ocurría.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando ese desgraciado de Grandchester había tirado su camiseta y guantes y jalar el delicado y bello cuerpo de Candy, pero casi se le salieron de sus órbitas al ver que ella se había montado en él… Así que no era la angelical chica que su primo pensaba.

Luego del breve pero ardiente encuentro que presenció, tuvo que quitarse rápidamente de su sitio y apagar las luces que tenía encendidas, pues Terrence había salido de ahí, dejando a Candy atrás.

¿Así que esa pequeña y hermosa pecosa era una de esas tipas que nada más buscaban al mejor postor? Archie estaba furioso con ella por estar jugando con los sentimientos de Anthony. Curiosamente, no estaba molesto con Terry por haberse aprovechado, de hecho, le agradecía. Así él podría tomar lo que se antojaba sin cargo de conciencia y de paso le demostraría a Tony quién era esa rubiecita en realidad.

Durante el desayuno les había estado observando a todos. No le había pasado desapercibido la manera en que la enfermera le rehuía a su primo y cómo miraba entre anhelante y preocupada al malcriado insufrible de Terry. Ok, Archie no se hacía el tonto respecto al inusitado incremento de su éxito desde que el británico era el vocalista, todos los fans habían enloquecido… así que de eso se trataba. Candy quería el pez gordo y ahora que era Terry el foco de atención, había cambiado de objetivo.

Así que cuando acabaron el raro encuentro en los primeros alimentos, Cornwell se fue decidido tras ella.

La encontró en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, habiendo pasado de largo la suya, seguramente se dirigía a la Grandchester.

\- Hola linda ¿buscas a Tony? – le dijo en un tono por demás seductor para detenerla.

Candy se quedó quieta, mirándolo con sus bellas esmeraldas muy abiertas.

\- Yo, no, no… en realidad iba a… - balbuceó, pillada cuando pretendía ir a hablar con Terrence para explicarle, porque le debía una explicación. YA.

\- ¿A buscar a Terry? – el de ojos de miel dio un paso hacia adelante, mismo que ella dio hacia atrás, muy sorprendida - ¿Y si mejor me acompañas ahora a mí? Él ya tuvo su turno anoche – la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, provocando un escalofrío en la rubia, uno desagradable.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Candy trató de dar un paso a un lado para continuar su camino.

\- Vamos gatita, ese malcriado es un insoportable arrogante, yo no te dejaría a medias –

¡PLAF!

El varonil rostro de Archie giró con el tremendo bofetón que recibió.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – gritó la enfermera

\- No te hagas ahora la digna que te vi anoche yendo a buscar al bastardo de Grandchester – la sujetó con fuerza por una muñeca cuando ella intentó alejarse una vez más.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Suéltame! – se exaltó Candice, todo se estaba saliendo de control.

No se suponía que esto pasaría, ella no había salido a buscar a Terry, simplemente…

\- ¿Me vas a negar entonces que se besaron y manosearon en el cobertizo? ¿Qué pretendes eh? ¿Te hiciste novia de Anthony buscando fortuna o solamente por presumir con tus amigas que atrapaste a una estrella de rock y ahora decidiste que Terrence es mejor partido? – la zarandeó.

Pero entonces sintió que una gran fuerza lo jalaba hacia atrás, le daba la vuelta con fiereza por el hombro y estampaban un puño en toda su quijada, lanzándolo al suelo de espaldas.

\- Discúlpate con la señorita, Cornwell – la profunda y grave voz del inglés salió como un ronco murmullo, entre dientes apretados.

Archie se levantó, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre de sus labios con el dorso de la mano y mirándolo con rabia.

\- ¿Disculparme? Debes estar bromeando – una risa sarcástica emergió desde lo profundo de su pecho - ¿No ves que está jugando con Tony y que ahora va tras de tus miserables e indeseables huesos? ¡Sólo los está utilizando! – le espetó a su compañero y, aunque no se crea, amigo.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – sollozó la rubia – Esto no puede estar pasando – se llevó la mano a los labios, tratando de contenerse.

\- ¿No? Entonces ilumínanos y explica la razón por la cual te restregaste toda entera anoche contra este tarado, siendo la novia de Anthony – señaló a Terry con la barbilla.

\- Te lo advierto Archivald, déjala en paz, no sabes de lo que estás hablando –

Terry tomó aire y apretó los puños a sus costados, conteniéndose. Por supuesto estaba tentado a descargar toda la rabia de esas manotas talentosas y poderosas que tenía, en toda la humanidad del presumido de Cornwell; pero eso no ayudaría en nada a resolver esto. La actuación de violento y rebelde era solamente una fachada para el público y prensa, que había utilizado para cubrir a Tony los meses anteriores. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que insultara o dudara de la integridad de su pecosa. Porque estaba seguro de que todo tenía una explicación.

Sí, Terrence Grandchester estaba siendo razonable y maduro. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

\- ¿Tienes un día de haberla visto y ya crees que la conoces? – el bajista rodó los ojos. – ¿Qué carajo les dio a los dos? –

Candy entonces se acordó que ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente, amable y generosa y que tenía voz propia. Que no era un mueble o un ente invisible como para que estuvieran hablando de ella como si ni estuviera presente.

\- ¡Basta los dos! – levantó la voz, pero se abrazaba a sí misma, protegiéndose y consolándose a sí misma. – No lo acabo de conocer. Yo… conocí a Terry hace meses, en Chicago, pero no tenía idea de quién era. ¡Y tampoco sabía que era amigo de Tony! – miró a los azules ojos del guitarrista, dirigiéndose a él, solamente a él – Yo, soy muy distraída y perdí mi móvil… no supe recuperar la información y no tenía idea de cómo localizarte… sólo tenía tu nombre, no, ni siquiera eso… el diminutivo de tu nombre, ninguna pista más. – sollozó nuevamente, desesperada por hacerle saber. – Mi trabajo me absorbe, y buscarte como "Terry" en redes sociales hubiese sido tarea imposible… no sabía que eras… cantante. – Sonrió un poco embobada - Luego me contrataron para atender a Tony, y él… - se mordió el labio inferior – Es muy dulce, y necesitaba afecto y tranquilidad para recuperarse mejor. Quise ser su amiga, pero él se enamoró, y yo… no, no debí dejarle seguir con su idea de que éramos novios, pensé que era solo agradecimiento y que al volver a su vida normal se le pasaría… yo, no quería, no quiero lastimarlo… Ni a ti… ¡Dios! Te extrañé tanto, deseaba con el alma encontrarte, y entonces escuché esa canción… - gruesas lágrimas surcaban ya sus mejillas tersas y sonrojadas. – Lo siento... yo… debí ser clara con Tony desde el principio – ocultó sus verdes ojos tras las espesas pestañas.

Ambos castaños abrieron mucho los ojos, Terrence porque ya tenía una buena parte de la historia que le faltaba. Ya decía él que su pecosa no lo habría hecho a propósito.

Archie en cambio, se sorprendió por la revelación en sí…

\- Demonios… - se hizo el cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos. – Esto es un lío monumental –

Terry contenía la respiración… dio un par de pasos con el brazo extendido, ignorando olímpicamente al bajista y su comentario; sólo quería tocarla. Candy no se movió, permitió que él acariciara su mejilla, acunando la mano grande y cálida con la suya pequeña y delicada.

\- Hablaré con él… en algo tienes razón Archie – lo miró con una mezcla de comprensión y de reproche – Tony merece que su amor sea correspondido, merece ser feliz. -

El aludido asintió, y, sonrojándose, inclinó la cabeza, genuinamente avergonzado.

\- Lamento mi actitud de hace un momento Candy, pero comprenderás que la situación se prestaba para el malentendido; yo quiero a Anthony como a un hermano, y debía defender su honor. Aun así, debí preguntar antes de asumir –

\- Está bien Archie, comprendo. Perdón por la bofetada – se encogió la rubia de hombros.

\- Nada de eso – espetó Terrence – Eso sí se lo merecía, por hocicón – Y también el golpe que le di – se burló, sarcástico como de costumbre.

\- No molestes Grandchester – Archie no pudo objetar más, sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

Por supuesto, Grandchester no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Jódete – contestó, antes de que el otro se retirara, entendiendo que estaba de sobra ahí.

Entonces la dura expresión de Terry se suavizó cuando se volvió hacia su pecosa.

\- Yo también tengo algo que hablar con Brower, pero tal vez eso pueda esperar un poco –

Candice asintió, comprendiendo. Ella debía hablar con su "novio" primero.

\- Iré a buscarlo de una vez… - le dijo ella – pero antes –

Se alzó de puntitas, pues era pequeña y llevaba zapatillas deportivas. Rozó sus labios con los de él, antes de succionar un poco el inferior, rodeando el cuello grueso del ojiazul con los brazos. Él la tomó de la breve cintura, correspondiendo el beso en el acto e invadiendo la boquita jugosa y cálida de la rubia, en un beso profundo y dulce, lento.

Cuando se separaron, ella le sonrió radiante.

\- Lamento haber perdido el celular – dijo en un susurro – y lamento no haberle hecho caso a Annie cuando me hablaba de ustedes –

\- ¿Annie? – preguntó él, besando la frente de la chica y acariciándole la piel con los labios.

\- Mi amiga, es super fan de Seoklaid, pero nunca le hice caso cuando iba a casa y no paraba de hablar de la banda, en especial de Archie – Terry rodó los ojos, y a Candy le dio risa eso - ¿Qué? Le enloquecen los chicos refinados –

\- Remilgados diría yo, pero cada quién. Tal vez podamos arreglar que lo conozca –

Candy se separó un poco de él para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Harías eso? –

\- Claro, con tal de deshacerme del Elegante, lo que sea – arqueó la ceja divertido y pícaro, en un gesto que derritió toda a Candy.

\- No es tan malo… - él rodó los ojos de nuevo.

\- Dejemos de hablar de ese quisquilloso y mejor… – la besó de nuevo.

No parecían tener intención de dejar lo que hacían, cuando un breve carraspeo los interrumpió.

\- ¿Otra vez tú? – gruñó Terry.

\- Lo siento, sólo quería avisarte que Albert está preguntando por ti – los miró un tanto inquisitivo – Y perdón que me meta, pero ¿no deberían primero hablar con Tony antes de agasajarse? – se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Largo! – espetó el de ojos de zafiro – Antes de que se me acabe la ración de civilización de hoy – le amenazó.

\- Como si me fuera a dejar, cretino –

\- ¡No empiecen! – saltó la rubia, y entonces miró a su amor – Esta vez tiene razón Terry, es mejor aclararlo todo, cuanto antes mejor. –

El joven inglés suspiró, resignado, y asintió.

\- Está bien, iré con Albert y después estaré un rato en mi habitación. Te veo más tarde –

Archie arqueó la ceja, pero no dijo nada más; las cosas ya estaban bastante peliagudas por ahora, no había necesidad de atizar el fuego.

Anthony se había ido a la sala de música un rato. Le gustaba estar ahí a solas, para reconectarse con el entorno, aspirar el aroma del ambiente y sentir en las yemas de los dedos la textura de los instrumentos…

Además siempre le ayudaba a relajarse y pensar con claridad. Aunque en esta ocasión no estaba seguro de querer aclararse del todo.

Había escuchado un poco del altercado en el pasillo cuando había salido de la ducha, "No lo acabo de conocer. Yo… conocí a Terry hace meses, en Chicago, pero no tenía idea de quién era"; no pudo seguir escuchando ni salir al pasillo porque Albert eligió ese preciso momento para llamarle y lo entretuvo con un sermón de Padre y Señor nuestro, así que se quedó con esa sola frase dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Ellos dos se conocían de antes… Las cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido, muy a su pesar. Paseó la azul mirada por todo el sitio, faltaba un rato para que se reunieran todos allí, por lo que decidió que era buen momento para enfrentar a Terry. Salió de ahí, decidido a ir directo al cuarto del castaño, con toda la intención de aclarar también y de una buena vez el asunto ese que le daba mil vueltas y que lo había hecho adelantar su regreso a los escenarios. No comprendía bien lo que significaba el que su amigo y su novia se conocieran desde antes, no racionalmente… Pero no pensaba dejar ir a Candy; era la luz de su universo, quien le hacía sonreír y volver a creer que podía tocar el cielo con las manos, comerse el mundo a mordiscos… No iba a perderla. Punto.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta del británico y justo cuando iba a tocar, escuchó la guitarra de Terry, y su voz, esa perfecta y potente voz de barítono cantando. Una nueva canción…

Hello my friend, we meet again (Hola mi amiga, nos encontramos de nuevo)

It's been a while, where should we begin? (Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿dónde deberíamos empezar?)

Feels like forever (Se siente eterno)

Within my heart are memories (Dentro de mi corazón hay memorias)

Of perfect love that you gave to me (Del perfecto amor que me diste)

Oh, I remember (Oh, recuerdo)

When you are with me I'm free, (Cuando estás conmigo soy libre)

I'm careless, I believe (Soy descuidado, creo)

Above all the others we'll fly (Sobre todos los demás volaremos)

This brings tears to my eyes (Esto trae lágrimas a mis ojos)

My sacrifice (Mi sacrificio)

El corazón le dio un par de latidos doloridos y le faltó el aire. Unió esa canción con la otra que el británico había exigido cantar en vivo, "I want every other freckle"… ¡Dios! Era tan claro como la luz del día lo que Terry sentía por Candy, que el repentino conocimiento de que su amigo la amaba desde hacía sabe Dios cuánto tiempo, le golpeó como si hubiera chocado a 100 Km por hora contra una pared. Eso era lo que en el fondo de su corazón sentía y había querido ignorar. Esa canción…

We've seen our share of ups and downs (Hemos visto nuestra parte de altibajos)

Oh, how quickly life can turn around (Oh, qué rápido puede cambiar la vida)

In an instant (En un instante)

It feels so good to reunite (Se siente tan bien reunirse)

Within yourself and within your mind (Dentro de ti y dentro de tu mente)

Let's find peace there (Encontremos paz ahí)

https//watch?v=O-fyNgHdmLI

Él amaba a Candy, estaba seguro de ello. Era un amor dulce, pero también lleno de intensidad y pasión. No, no quería perderla, no quería dejarla ir… No podía dejarla ir.

Anthony se sentó en el piso, recargado en la pared, con la cabeza entre las manos. Terry también la amaba, pero ¿desde cuándo?... ¿Acaso era él, Anthony, el verdadero traidor? El que estaba en medio de un gran amor, aferrándose a algo que no le había pertenecido nunca…

El deseo de retenerla para sí, luchaba contra su alma noble que le decía que debía dejarla ir…

Continuará...

Las amazonas haremos arder el cosmos... por Terry

Nota, Canciones: Iris interpretada por Goo Goo Dolls.

My Sacrifice interpretada por Creed.


	6. Chapter 6: Just say you won't let go

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. La historia aquí presentada, así como personajes originales que puedan aparecer, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación. Fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**SEOKLAID**

By Elby 8a, Ayame DV y Gissa Graham

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Just say you won't let go**

.

By Gissa Graham

.

Ya estaba decidido, no sabía si Candy había o no hablado con Anthony, pero realmente eso era cosa que ya le tenía sin mucho cuidado a Terry, no por falta de interés, sino porque él ya había decidido. Haría un sacrificio, uno que creía valía por completo por lo que en esos momentos consideró era una prioridad. Dejaría Seoklaid.

Por supuesto que nadie lo tomaría bien, mucho menos Albert, pero Tony ya estaba ahí, así que ahora ya no necesitaban a un vocalista y estaba muy seguro que Charly se encontraría mucho más que encantado de continuar como guitarra principal, y ¿quién sabe?, existía la posibilidad de que pudiese terminar tomando su lugar en el grupo.

Con paso decidido Terry camino hacia el lugar donde Albert se encontraba, con él hablaría antes que nadie, finalmente, aparte de ser su amigo, manejaba su contrato y los asuntos legales eran engorrosos pero necesarios. Mientras caminaba, en su mente ya trabajaba en el siguiente paso: ¿ser solista?, ni de broma, eso le traería más presencia mediática, cosa que no era en absoluto de su agrado. Tal vez era momento de regresar a Inglaterra. Total, ya había cumplido uno de sus sueños, aparte de la música: poder restregarle en la cara a su padre que había vivido de los aplausos por casi seis años, y no sólo eso, sino que había vivido mucho más que decentemente.

Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, ir a decirle a Richard Grandchester que lo había logrado no le era tan satisfactorio. Finalmente su padre ya lo sabía, y ni qué decir de su madre, con quien a menudo se comunicaba. Ella sí que era su fan número uno. Por ella sabía que a su padre no le había quedo más que admitir que su hijo lo había logrado, y sin la ayuda de su dinero ni influencias.

Terry daba pequeños pasos por los pasillos de aquel sitio, con las manos en los bolsillos y recordando aquel año en que cumplió la mayoría de edad y el fideicomiso de su abuelo Henry fue liberado. Salió de casa de su padre, sin mirar atrás, y por Dios que no extrañaría a su madrastra ni a sus medios hermanos. Fue directo a casa de su madre, al otro lado del Atlántico. No para quedarse con ella, no de manera permanente, sólo para convivir como no lo habían hecho durante los últimos diez años, desde que Richard había obtenido la custodia absoluta y no le había permitido verse. Ver a su madre, convivir con ella. Había sido un cambio muy favorable. Eleanor lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y un gran regaño por hacer aquello sin avisar a nadie. Pero el cambio fue positivo, muy positivo, las cosas se fueron acomodando solas después de eso.

En Nueva York conoció a Anthony, mientras decidía que hacer con su vida, con guitarra en mano, interpretando canciones en _Central Park_. Simplemente estaba ahí, con una guitarra recién comprada, ya que la suya la dejó en Inglaterra. Comenzó a afinarla, y esa vieja melodía que tanto le gustaba dio inicio casi por sí sola, "_Nothing else matters_". Extrañamente esa canción siempre había estado presente en varios momentos de su vida, justo, cuando parecía que nada importaba ya.

Mientras tocaba y cantaba la canción, primero por lo bajo, luego tomando fuerza sin percatarse mucho de ello, la gente comenzó a amontonarse. De principio no le importó, él quería tocar y las multitudes le eran indiferentes. Al terminar la primera melodía, los presentes le otorgaron un fuerte aplauso, lo que lo animó a continuar con una más. Lo malo fue cuando se dio cuenta que un par de chicas comenzaron a grabarlo. Se molestó, sintió su vida privada invadida y eso le jodía; él era huraño por naturaleza y muy celoso de su espacio personal. No le gustaba, ni en la actualidad tampoco, que la gente se acerque a aquello que resguarda para sí mismo. Recogió sus cosas y se fue al instante, con ganas de arrancar esos celulares y aventarlos, pero se contuvo, se limitó a mostrar su molestia con su dedo medio.

No, cuando Terry tenía 18 años para nada era tan maduro y su enojo lo demostraba con toda facilidad. Claro que los presentes se molestaron y le regresaron la ofensa. Él se colgó la guitarra al hombro, subió la gorra de su sudadera y se fue con sentimientos encontrados entre la satisfacción por los aplausos y por el rechazo ante su actitud final. Después de meditarlo y cuando todo su cuerpo vibró por más aplausos regreso a Central Park con su guitarra. Desde ese día con gorra y lentes oscuros. Terrence no quería que nadie traspasara la línea, pero tampoco deseaba volver a tomar la actitud grosera que le dejó un mal sabor de boca. La gente había sido muy amable con él, y él no debió de ser grosero por que los demás quisieran guardar una parte de su interpretación. Por ello decidió ocultarse, si quería privacidad, debía de buscarla él mismo.

Hasta Candy, oh sí Candy. Con ella no le importo para nada que invadieran su intimidad. Con ella todo había surgido con mucha naturalidad; claro que jamás le dijo que él era parte de una banda de rock, ni tampoco su nombre completo, debido a que ese sí estaba en los discos y contratos, su rostro no, pero su nombre sí.

Cuando conoció a Candy, en teoría sólo la ayudaría a llegar a su hogar, pero... la ayudó a muchas más cosas además de llegar, y claro que llegó bien. Al recordar aquello por supuesto que le fue imposible no soltar una bella sonrisa que se extendió por todo su rostro dejando un marcado y muy sexy embobamiento en el mismo. Sin embargo, no le duró mucho.

Después de lo que creyó una eternidad entre sus recuerdos, llegó a donde Albert, pero no tuvo que tocar, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par para entrar; Stear, Archie, incluso Charly, estaban ahí... y Candy. Ninguno de los presentes tenía buen rostro, ni qué decir de su Pecosa, con sus ojitos a punto de llorar. Sin pensarlo Terry en cuanto entró se dirigió directo a ella para abrazarla y preguntarle muy suave y cerca "¿Qué pasa, por qué esa carita?" Obvio, tres pares de ojos los miraron con algo más que sorpresa, mientras que el cuarto rodó los ojos al cielo, llevándose una mano a la frente en un evidente ¡duh!, por la indiscreción de ese par que se suponía hablaría primero con Anthony. Archie negó con algo de gracia.

.

...

.

Anthony sentía las pequeñas piedras como se clavaban ligeramente por debajo de su calzado; también las podía oír crujir con cada paso; sentir, oír, pero lo que más le llenaba era el olfato, ese hermoso olor a rosas que invariablemente le recordaba a su madre. Fijó su vista en aquel antiguo portal de rosas blancas y casi pudo verla ahí en medio cuidando de ellas. Ante aquel recuerdo sus ojos se iluminaron sintiéndose un poco tonto por no haber hecho aquello antes. Su tía abuela tanto que le pidió que fuera con ella después de la operación, pero él se negó una y otra vez, creyendo que al estar en la residencia de Chicago todo sería más rápido, aparte de que había más medios para moverse y comunicarse con la banda.

Se acercó a la reja y la abrió con toda facilidad, siempre estaba abierta, sólo por las noches era cerrada. Volvió a sentir el camino de piedrecitas y sonrió. Lakewood; tenía un par de años de no pisar la vieja casa de descanso de la familia. La vieja Elroy estaría feliz de recibirlo, y no de sólo recibir llamadas esporádicas, siempre había sido su consentido y ahora era la mayor fan de Seoklaid, aunque no de su música. Ella siempre odio su música, desde que de pequeños, cuando Setear, Archie y él jugaban a tocar haciendo ruido, mucho ruido.

No llevaba nada consigo. Sólo lo que traía puesto. Después de escuchar a Terry con esa nueva canción, de preguntarse ¿quién era el traidor o si había algún traidor? Se levantó del piso para ir a su habitación. Por un instante pensó en dirigir sus pasos hacia Candy, en confrontarla y pedirle directamente a ella aclarar todo. Pero de último momento se desvió. Llegó a su cuarto y miró por la ventana, muy largo rato. El paisaje le recordó su lugar de la infancia. Tomó su celular para repetir aquel video que lo había hecho tomar la decisión de retomar la gira. Escucho con atención la canción que Terrence había compuesto. Ahí estaba todo. Tan claro que casi era tangible. "_I want every other freckle"_. Terry quería cada "otra peca" porque ya había obtenido varias antes. Y de seguro que no se refería a las bellas manchitas que Candy tenía en el rostro. Claro que no. La canción era tan sexual que era obvio que no. Mientras él, Tony, sólo había contemplado las pecas a lo lejos.

El guapo rubio sonrió con tristeza, nada de lo que creyó tener de su enfermera lo había obtenido realmente. Si veía todo con calma, era tan evidente que sintió pena por lo que la chica hubiese sentido, tal vez lástima. No, Candy no era así, sintió empatía y ganas de ayudar. Pero nada más. Volvió a sonreír, ahora le decía chica, claro, la verdad es que ella era linda por naturaleza, pero su relación nunca pasó de algo casi platónico, donde ella por lo general lo esquivaba. ¿Cómo no? Si ya había alguien habitando sus pensamientos y muy probablemente su corazón. Pero, ¿tenía que ser Terry? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser Terry? Alguien que no sólo conocía si no que apreciaba, vamos, le quería, era su amigo, y un muy buen amigo, quien le había cubierto la espalda por varios meses, muchos meses. Anthony golpeo el cristal de la ventana con el puño, no para romperlo, sólo porque tenía que hacerlo, desquitarse con algo.

El cantante siguió cavilando en todo aquello, pensando que la gira no había iniciado en Chicago, pero la "Ciudad de los vientos" si era una de sus bases de trabajo, Chicago y Nueva York. Esos eran los lugares entre los que se movían. Demonios. Aquello tenía muchos, muchos meses.

Lo siguiente que hizo el rubio fue buscar vuelos de avión, encontró uno que salía una hora después, como no requería documentar compró en línea y salió sólo con lo que traía puesto. Casi seis horas después, ahí estaba, en el lugar que lo vio crecer. El camino a casa. No había nada mejor que el hogar para sentirse a salvo; para sentirse mejor consigo mismo y aclarar todas las ideas que se acumulaban en su cabeza. El hogar y tu familia; esos seres que estarán para ti incondicionalmente, siempre sanan el alma.

.

...

.

—¿Se fue y sólo mando un mensaje diciendo que regresaría para el final de la gira? —Terry no se lo creía, su planes se había ido a la mierda —A mí no me mando nada.

Eso último lo dijo muy bajo, como una reflexión, ya que incluso Charly había sido avisado, ni qué decir de Candy, a quien había soltado al escuchar un "¿Qué diablos?" Dicho por alguien presente, pero cuya voz no identificó. Después de alejarse unos pasos, para llevar la atención a otro rumbo preguntó sobre Tony.

—El mensaje es simple, dice: "Voy a recuperarme de la operación; necesito tranquilidad. Continúen como hasta ahora. Regreso para el final de la gira. Todo bien. Candy ha sido una excelente enfermera. Sólo eso."

Leyó en voz alta Archie, después de lo de esa mañana comprendía a la perfección aquella aclaración sobre la rubia pecosa.

—No sé qué sucedió aquí, pero me hago una idea —Albert paseaba su azul mirar entre Terry y Candy de manera acusatoria.

—No creo que lo comprendas, sólo lo supones y te aseguro que nada es remotamente parecido —Terry no desvió su mirada de la de su manager cuando la encontró.

—Ilumínanos entonces.

—Ellos se conocían desde antes. Pero ya saben. Terry nunca enseña su rostro. Ella no sabía cómo localizarlo y viceversa. Fin de la historia —resumió Archie quien se sentía muy culpable aún por haber tratado a la rubia como lo había hecho unas horas atrás—. Tony entró por equivocación a la ecuación, pero realmente nunca formó parte de ella. Malinterpreto el cariño de su enfermera.

Todos lo miraron asombrados, él, ¿precisamente él estaba defendiendo a Terry? Si eso no significaba que aquello era real, ¿qué otra cosa significaba?

El silencio duró más tiempo del que podría sentirse como cómodo, pero es que todos están digiriendo la información, sobretodo quién fue quien la dijo, incluido el castaño guitarrista que no se creía aquello. Ante tanta mirada curioso Archie volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué? Sí, yo me enteré. No importa cómo. El caso es que Tony ya lo supo, ustedes también y hay que continuar. "_The show must go on_" dice Queen. Así que lo que tenga que pasar Anthony es seguro que prefiere hacerlo solo.

Luego de decir aquello el chico elegante salió de aquella habitación que hacía de despacho improvisado.

—¿Quién lo diría? Mi hermano está madurando.

Stear habló sorprendido y alegre, saliendo también del lugar seguido por Charly. Una cosa era segura, desde que llegó el mensaje habían intentado comunicarse con el rubio, quien dejando un mensaje de voz les decía muy claro. "Estoy bien, sólo quiero descansar un rato y terminar de recuperarme de la operación. Yo me comunico después."

Lo siguiente en la lista fue mandar a Candy de regreso a Chicago. Albert no quería más complicaciones. Y ella sería una muy grande si se mantenía ahí durante la gira. Por suerte el único que protestó fue Terry, porque ella estuvo de acuerdo saliendo esa misma noche del lugar, muy a su pesar, ya que una noche extra no le vendría mal para pasarla con Terry, justo como había imaginado tan intensamente después de su pequeño encuentro en el cobertizo. Pero luego de conocer la historia, por parte de la pareja, el inteligente rubio opto por separarlos lo antes posible.

Luego de una despedida rápida con Candy, en la que ni siquiera tuvo la opción de llevarla al aeropuerto, Terrence se resguardó en su habitación, en donde se acercó a la ventana para mirar a la lejanía del universo y cada una de sus estrellas. Todo parecía tan pequeño desde ese cuarto al que regresaba cada semana. Buena idea esa de alquilar aquel lugar para descansar mientras sus presentaciones estuviesen a unas horas de distancia. Tennessee, Charlot, Alabama, Nashville. Todos esos puntos estaban a menos de 4 horas por carretera. Esa era su último fin de semana de descanso, seguía Florida y sus bien conocidas Tampa, Miami y Orlando. Así que el lujo que se dieron ese mes desaparecería y con él sus planes de dejar el grupo.

Seoklaid. El nombre de la banda llegó hasta él, había pensado muy seriamente en dejarla, en abandonar todo para poder continuar con Candy. Dejarlos para no ocasionar problemas o rupturas. Aunque muy probablemente él saldría perdiendo, ya que Archie, Stear y Tony eran primos, y Albert su tío. Así que prefería no complicarse. Dejarlos e iniciar de cero con otro grupo; ser solista, no, eso no era para él, seguía apreciando su intimidad por encima de todo. Pero Anthony se le adelantó, no sabía si agradecérselo o... agradecerlo. Ya no tenía que dejar a la banda, no tenía que dejar nada, ni su música, ni a sus amigos, ni a su pecosa, con quien por el momento sólo tendría una relación a distancia. Una prueba de fuego para verificar que todo lo que sentían era real.

Sin embargo, no sabía en qué condiciones estaba con Tony, pues al final fue al único a quien no había avisado de su decisión de retirarse hasta estar completamente repuesto. Por Candy supo que ella sí logró comunicarse, después de mucha insistencia. Hasta que por fin pudieron hablar y dejar todo en claro. Todo quedo en paz y sin rencores, al menos eso dijo.

.

...

.

El tiempo voló entre presentación, llamadas, videollamadas, entrevistas, sesiones de fotos para el disco en vivo y un sin fin de etcéteras. Tres conciertos, eso era lo único que les quedaban. El cierre de la gira era la siguiente semana. Se presentaban en Nueva York y ahí decían adiós a esos nueve meses de locos. Todos arriba de ese camión con los logos de Seoklaid bien marcados a los costados, sentían una mezcla de emoción, ansiedad, tristeza, y también alivio. En esta ocasión todos llegarían directo al hotel The Carlyle, un lujoso y no tan céntrico lugar situado en la parte este de la ciudad. Desde ahí podían moverse sin las molestias de los sitios más céntricos, sin contar que se hallaba cercano al departamento de Terrence y al lugar donde vivía su mamá y así él podía desviarse cuando quisiera para ir con ella o si quería estar simplemente en casa.

Ya casi llegando al hotel Terry finalizó una muy larga charla que había sostenido con Candy por las dos últimas horas de camino ¿Quién diría que mantener una relación a distancia podría resultar tan extrañamente gratificante? A veces cuando pensaba en Candy, y no sabía que se llamaba así, parecía que únicamente recordaba las pecas y los días que pasaron juntos, creía que todo eso era porque extrañaba el sexo, el buen sexo de esos momentos. No obstante, siempre estuvo en él la idea constante de que eso iba más allá, y por más raro que pareciera, ahora que sólo hablaba con ella, que se desvelaban juntos o tomaba su celular, como nunca antes, para grabarse cantando ante el público sólo para mostrárselo a ella, se sentía magnifico, sentía que eso era completamente correcto, lo hacía sentir como si él fuese lo único y más que suficiente para ella. Se sentía como aquella noche cuando se conocieron en la oscuridad, bailando y riendo de tonterías. Como cuando la ayudó al llegar a su casa, a que no se manchara su cabello mientras vomitaba. Sí que sonaba raro, pero ese momento de vulnerabilidad de ella, que luego convirtió en fortaleza cuando volteo a verlo por encima del hombro como si nada pasara, con esos ojos tan verdes, tan grandes, tan llenos de bondad, que fue cuando lo supo, no quería dejarla, y no lo hubiese hecho si no es porque la gira inicio unos días después.

Ya no valía la pena el pensar por qué nunca le dijo su nombre completo, por qué él no regresó de inmediato, aunque eso sí lo sabía: no lo hizo porque se asustó, no quería demostrarle a una chica que apenas conocía que quería estar cerca de ella. Y se fue, sólo con un número de teléfono guardado en su celular y una dirección en su memoria. Fue hasta que regreso a Chicago con la gira que quiso buscarla, pero Anthony, fue ahí donde comenzó a cubrirle en sus locuras.

...

El primer concierto en Nueva York llegó. Una vez más todo estaba en penumbras, pero ahora un instrumento nuevo se dejó escuchar, un sintetizador. Algo nuevo, pero esa gira de Seoklaid había estado marcada por muchas sorpresas, una más era ponerle otra raya al tigre. El nuevo sonido fue acompañado casi de inmediato por las conocidas baquetas de Stear, otorgándole un _punch_ inmediato a la entrada que prendió al público al segundo, pero nada lo prendió más que aquella voz ya conocida y muy extrañada. "_In the middle of the night, When the angels scream"_ fue lo primero que la estudiada voz de Anthony cantó. De nuevo estaba como vocalista, y él, a diferencia de Terry, no hizo una entrada espectacular, simplemente las luces fueron encendidas junto con su voz, arrancando sendos gritos de los, y más de las presentes, que por un instante cubrieron la bella voz de Tony ante la emoción del momento.

El cantante principal estaba ahí de nuevo, y Terry a su lado rasgando su guitarra, aunque no mucho, ya que no era el apoyo principal de la melodía, y no por falta de confianza del rubio, sino porque para lograr cantar aquella canción había ensayado con un tecladista, para que el grupo no tuviese que sentirse presionado por presentar aquel nuevo tema al público.

La nueva canción fue recibida con agrado por todos y mucho más por Terrence. Ahí estaba de nuevo su amigo, había regresado el alma del grupo; sí, ellos eran una unidad pero Tony los había convencido de llevar esa locura hasta el nivel que tenían en ese momento, hasta poder alcanzar el éxito que lograron y seguían cosechando.

/cpanxk0PG7Y

"En medio de la noche

(In the middle of the night)

Cuando los ángeles gritan

(When the angels scream)

No quiero vivir una mentira, eso creo.

(I don't want to live a lie, that I believe)

Es hora de hacerlo o morir

(Time to do or die)

Nunca olvidaré el momento, el momento.

(I will never forget the moment, the moment)

Y la historia continúa

(And the story goes on...)

...Déjalo ir

(Let it go)

Escúchame ahora

(Hear me now)

Déjalo ir

(Let it go)"

Déjalo ir, no olvides el momento. Hazlo o muere. La historia continúa. Anthony cantaba por todo lo alto aquella letra, diciéndole a todos y sobre todo a sus fans que la historia continuaba y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y no dejarse vencer. A dejar ir lo que ya no le hacía bien.

A Terry se le veía feliz desde su lugar en el escenario, con una gorra de beisbolista roja, de los Yankees claro está, y una camiseta blanca con una gran frase en negro que rezaba "Ya no estoy al frente, ¿Me afecta? JA", mandada a hacer el mismo día. Por supuesto que él sería el primero en decir algo al respecto; en responder a los reporteros la pregunta que danzaría los siguientes días en sus labios. Terry sonreía completamente feliz por este nuevo momento de Seoklaid, por ese nuevo momento en su vida, por qué sabía que esa letra que ahora Tony cantaba también significaba que Candy ya era parte de la historia de su amigo, por lo que ya todo iría bien, iría más que bien. Y además traía como plus que ya no tendría que pararse al frente en todo momento.

Cinco días antes, la sorpresa fue por demás grande y feliz, cuando al llegar al famoso hotel no fueron recibidos por el gerente, como en otras ocasiones, no, ahora en medio del recinto un chico rubio, con lentes oscuros y una enorme sonrisa estaba ahí para recibirlos.

—Soy su fan número uno, y vine para entregarles esto —fue el comentario que el joven hizo mientras sacaba de su espalda un ramo de rosas que apenas había escuchado la llegada del grupo tomó del primer jarrón que se topó en su camino.

Todos gritaron de felicidad y corrieron a abrazarlo, pues a pesar de que ya platicaba con todos, incluyendo a Terry, por todos los medios conocidos, no era lo mismo como tenerlo en vivo y poder ver que se encontraba muy bien anímicamente. Pero el ánimo se les bajó de inmediato a los chicos cuando Anthony comenzó a contarles sus planes para interpretar una nueva canción en cinco días. Eso significaba ensayar hasta morir. Pero el rubio saco su as bajo la manga al decir que si Terry lo hizo, el también. Así que a ensayar se dedicaron sin descanso prácticamente, aunque sólo fuera para tres conciertos, pero lo darían todo, ya que esos serían los mejores, pues Nueva York fue la ciudad que los vio en su primera presentación oficial como grupo, así que, qué mejor que viera como se volvían a reunir y reinventarse.

No obstante antes de que iniciaran con los nuevos ensayos, y en el mismo día de la llegada a Nueva York, apenas les indicaron sus respectivas habitaciones, a medio pasillo Anthony y Terry se encontraron, ambos iban en direcciones contrarias con toda intención de iniciar una charla con el otro. Decidieron que el cuarto más cercano sería el lugar a elegir, y ese fue el de Tony, quien ya tenía dos días esperándolos y estaba completamente instalado. Se encerraron y no salieron si no un par de horas después. Por supuesto que los demás miembros del grupo, incluido Albert, se paseaban constantemente, atentos a cualquier ruido extraño que pudiese escucharse. Pero lo único raro fue que durante algún momento el rasgueo de un par de guitarras llenó el pasillo, acompañado por el par de voces de los dos vocalistas, porque era seguro que las y los fans no dejaría ir a Terry de la voz tan fácilmente. Cuando todos comprendieron que no habría golpes la alegría los inundó, mucho más a Albert, por supuesto, quien no tendría que preocuparse por escudar algún moretón ante la prensa.

En esa charla se dijeron muchas cosas, pero dejaron claro que el episodio con Candy y Anthony sólo fue eso, y nada más, un episodio. Pero que le sirvió al rubio como último empujón para retomar el rumbo, aunque no fue por la enfermera precisamente, si no por Terry, el pensar que él, Tony, podría ser la causa de producirle un gran dolor a un amigo que le había cubierto y le seguía cubriendo, y todo por un malentendido, fue lo que le hizo tomar la decisión de alejarse para recuperarse de todo primero, y cuando pensó en todo, no sólo fue la operación, eso también incluyó su nada grata adicción, que por suerte, paró a tiempo.

Ya sólo quedaba una cosa. Para el fin de la gira Candy asistiría, por lo que viajó de Chicago a Nueva York. Y ahí estaba Terrence, en medio del aeropuerto internacional "La Guardia". En medio de la gente, sin sombreros o gorras, ni lentes, ni playeras sarcásticas, sólo él, con pantalón de mezclilla, botas y una camisa azul oscuro, alguien cualquiera en medio de la gente. Se podía dar ese lujo por ser tan excéntrico en el escenario y frente a la prensa.

Desde la lejanía él la vio, esa montaña de rizos rubios eran imposibles de ocultar. Y ella también le vio. En medio de la multitud él era único, con vestimenta de rockstar o como un mortal más, Terrence sencillamente se destacaba entre la multitud.

—Terry —grito a todo pulmón.

Ganándose la mirada de casi un centenar de personas que caminaban a toda prisa, pero la feliz carcajada de un sólo hombre en todo el lugar, bello sonido que llenó maravillosamente los oídos de los presentes, ganando aún más atención a la escena. Terry caminó hacia Candy, pues la gente no le permitía correr, ni a la chica tampoco.

A un metro de separación Candy aventó su pequeña maleta de mano, blanca con rojo, para brincar a los brazos del hombre con quien todos los días charlaba y soñaba, pero a quien no había podido tocar en un largo tiempo; y él los abrió para recibirla y retenerla fuertemente contra su pecho. La abrazo tan fuerte que el pecoso rostro quedo oculto entre su hombro y su rostro, mientras la cascada de rizos, de igual manera, era aprisionada entre los fuertes brazos que la levantaron en vilo.

Cuando las mujeres descubrieron quien era el tal Terry, lo primero que pensaron es que con ese novio ellas también gritarían para presumirlo. Los demás rieron por un encuentro tan emotivo, que por supuesto continuó con un tremendo beso que duro lo mismo que el anuncio de un vuelo, y terminó porque las risas del entorno no los dejaron continuar, pues su burbuja se rompió reapareciendo el aeropuerto como punto de encuentro.

Se tomaron de la mano, él levanto la maleta y salieron con algo de prisa pues tenían el tiempo justo para ir por un refrigerio, tomar un baño y dirigirse al lugar del último concierto.

...

"_Pshyco Killer", "Do or Die"_, con esas dos canciones dieron inicio. El público, al parecer, se había aprendido en una semana el nuevo tema que fue coreado con toda la potencia que las miles de gargantas tenían para ofrecer. Luego siguieron sus éxitos, todos en voz de Tony, hasta que "I want every other freckle" llegó hacia la mitad. Para ese momento de la gira todos conocían aquella canción ya que YouTube estaba lleno de videos de las diferentes presentaciones donde había sonado.

Y como era costumbre, terminaron con uno de sus grandes éxitos, pero sin el famoso "_meet and greet"_ con los fans post concierto, eso lo harían al día siguiente. Por ahora sólo sería convivir entre ellos, con sus familiares y amigos agradeciendo a la vida esos momentos únicos e irrepetibles. Pero Terry tenía una sorpresa.

Cuando ya iban hacia la salida, tomo su guitarra acústica y la mano de Candy, para caminar tras bambalinas. Subieron por unas escaleras, y subieron y subieron. El edificio era un antiguo teatro, que además de presentar funciones, ocasionalmente también servía para ofrecer conciertos por la magnífica acústica del lugar y su gran tamaño para albergar a miles de personas.

Llegaron a la azotea, donde todas las luces de Nueva York les dieron la bienvenida. Este no sería el final de la historia, ni por asomo; sería el comienzo. Terry invitó a Candy a Nueva York, mandándole por correo los datos de su vuelo, vuelo de ida, no de regreso. Él no regresaría a Chicago con los demás, su residencia era ahí, desde que llegó a los Estados Unidos, ahí decidió vivir. Y con su primer gran cheque compró algo sencillo cerca de la residencia de su madre. Y ahora quería compartir ese lugar con ella.

Así que con su sorpresa aprendida ya desde hacía unas semanas, se acomodó recargando su largo cuerpo en un pequeño tejado, se colocó su guitarra, esa que compró al llegar a la ciudad, y con la que Tony le conoció tocando en Central Park.

Empezó a rasgar las cuerdas, afinando un poco primero, luego un acorde tras otro, hasta que comenzó a cantar:

.

Te conocí en la oscuridad, me encendiste

(I met you in the dark, you lit me up)

Me hiciste sentir como si fuera suficiente.

(You made me feel as though I was enough)

Bailamos toda la noche, bebimos demasiado.

(We danced the night away, we drank too much)

...Y me pediste que me quede

(And you asked me to stay over)...

...Te despierto con un desayuno en la cama

I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed

Te traigo un café con un beso en la cabeza.

I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head

Y llevaré a los niños a la escuela

And I'll take the kids to school

Y agradeceré a mis estrellas de la suerte por esa noche.

(And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night)...

...Estoy tan enamorado de ti

(I'm so in love with you)

...Y quiero quedarme contigo hasta que seamos grises y viejos.

(And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old)...

Solo di que no me dejaras ir

(Just say you won't let go)

.

"Sólo di que no me dejarás ir", repitió ocho veces en la letra Terry. La respuesta fue tan obvia que no hizo falta responderla. Sólo se correspondió al beso que duro, y duro tanto que parecía que la pareja no bajaría nunca de aquel tejado. Archie, Stear, Albert y Anthony sabían los planes de Terry. Al rubio menor le dio en verdad gusto saber aquello, y más que nunca se alegró por haber decidido alejarse e ir a Lakewood. Cuando el cuarteto y compañía se dieron cuenta que ya había transcurrido más de media hora, decidieron que era mejor dejarlos. Que ellos de seguro estaban ya en su propia fiesta privada.

En efecto, en el techo de un viejo teatro neoyorquino, con las estrellas de techo y las luces del "_Gran Camino Blanco_"* como testigo, una pareja se decía "Te amo" sin palabras, sólo con movimientos sinuosos, respiraciones agitadas y con un pequeño tejado sintiendo los continuos golpes de caderas.

La historia no terminaba allí, continuo por muchos años más, ese era el comienzo, sólo el inicio de una vida nueva, donde él, como prometió en su canción, llevó el desayuno a la cama, daba los días con un beso en la frente, llevó a los niños a la escuela y estuvieron juntos hasta que fueron mayores y con canas; eso lo hizo, por que ella le correspondía cada detalle de la misma manera y todos los días le aseguraba que nunca lo dejaría ir.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por haberse perdido entre mis letras y la de mis compañeras

Grazie mille mis bellas y queridas amazonas, Ayame y Elby, por permitirme compartir está historia con ustedes y por confiar en mí para darle final a este bello fanfic. Por compartir Seoklaid. Y alas lectoras hermosas, gracias infinitas por estar presente y por sus bellas palabras que nos dedican.

ATTE: GISSA GRAHAM

.

.

**Notas**:

"Do or Die" compuesta por Jerad Leto e interpretada por Thirty seconds to mars.

"Just say you won't let go"

Compositores: Steven Solomon / James Andrew Arthur / Neil Richard Ormandy. Interpretada por James Arthur.

* "El gran Camino Blanco" era como se le conocía a la calle Broadway hacia 1910, por las luces blancas con las que se iluminaban las marquesinas de los teatros.


End file.
